JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: DxD
by LuigiTheBest
Summary: You would think that, after killing a vampire who has stolen the body of his great-great-grandfather, that the life of Jotaro Kujo couldn't get any more bizarre than that it already was, right? Well, after being told about how beings like angels and devils also exist and that he was now seen as a hero in the eyes of the supernatural, it actually could.
1. Chapter 1

**(Egypt, Cairo)**

 _'It sure feels good to be outside Japan for once. I'm glad mother allowed me to have some free time for myself.'_

Those were the thoughts of a beautiful, teenaged girl with long, golden blonde hair and a pair of beautiful matching eyes. She was currently wearing an open red blouse that revealed a white T-shirt underneath it that was covering her impressive bust, blue jeans that hugged her legs and rear nicely and a pair of black and white shoes to finish with.

 _'Despite being night time, the weather is still nice enough for me to wear something like this. I should be here more often whenever I need a vacation.'_ She thought, already loving the country so far. _'But the streets are awfully calm now. Normally, it has always been crowded since the first day I've arrived here.'_ The young lady thought, being the first time since she arrived here that she was the only one on the dark street of Cairo. Was there something going on that she doesn't know about?

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard behind her that made her immediately turn around. Could it be that this crash was the reason why the streets are so calm? Thinking that it was and with curiosity that has taken over her, the blonde-haired beauty decided to investigate the place. But, not a few steps later, and the girl stopped dead in her track as, from out of nowhere, a powerful and ominous presence was felt from the place where the crash was heard.

Her eyes were wide with fear and every single hair on her neck was standing straight up as the strong, dark and menacing energy was sending shivers down her spine. The mere presence already felt like it was trying to drain all her life away until not a single trace of her could be found anymore. Just this ominous feeling that was hanging in the air could make enough people fall on all fours while making them feel nauseous. Hell, some people could even faint if they were under such dark pressure. Just who or what could have such an enormous bloodlust?

Mentally shaking her head to regain herself, the blonde teen rushed towards the place. Not a minute later of running and she has arrived at a crossing to see a total of three people she has never seen before.

The first one was a tall and muscular man surrounded by a golden aura who has blonde hair with each strand pointing to the sky, red eyes that had nothing but danger written in them while laughter escaped from his green lips. He was wearing a black tank top that showed off his arms, orange pants that had green hearts at knees and golden shoes that were matching with his bracelets.

Next to him was an old man who was wearing a brown fedora, covering his hair that could probably be the same colour as his grey beard, a light yellow T-shirt, brown khaki pants, dark brown dress shoes and white gloves with dark wristbands.

But, unlike the laughing man, the old man was lying near-dead on the ground. His skin was pale and blood was slowly escaping from the five holes in the centre of his chest.

The golden eyes of the girl then landed on the last person who was roughly ten meters away from the two adults.

The last person was a tall, attractive and well-built young man around her age with dark hair and a pair of blue/green eyes that any girl could stare at four hours if it wasn't for the current situation. Currently, his clothing consisted that of a visored, ornamented cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, a black, trenchcoat-length gakuran over a green shirt with a big golden chain pierced at the left side of the collar, black pants held up by two thin belts and a pair of leather shoes.

The blonde-haired beauty could tell that the latter two of the three are humans by sensing their energy. But, the first one was a bit harder to guess as his energy was that of a vampire, and yet it was somewhat different from a regular vampire.

Aiming her eyes back at the student, she saw how the teen seemed to be looking at something in the sky with a look of disbelief in his eyes. It's as if he was looking at something that made her thought as if he was seeing things, like a ghost or something. Looking at the place where he was looking at, the young lady saw nothing that gave her the same reaction as that he was having.

''Hey!''

Both teens averted their gazes from whatever they were staring at as they then looked at the glowing man who was now kneeling next to the near-dead old man.

''Where are you looking at, Jotaro?'' The blonde man exclaimed at the young man as he then stabbed in the old man's chest with his bare hand, making the teen's eyes go wide in anger as he could only watch how the body of the older man lost all his colours and his skin was now so shriveled that you could count every single bone in his body.

The young lady's eyes went also wide. Not out of anger just like the other teen, but more out of shock and disbelief as she couldn't believe what she was just witnessing with her own eyes with the scene that was happening right in front of her.

''B-Bastard...'' The tall teen said, his voice filled with nothing but rage.

''Now he's just an empty shell!'' The killer said with a chuckle at the end.

 _'T-This can't be happening. How can such a man- No. Such a monster exist while having so much fun with killing someone like that?'_ She thought as she saw the wicked smile of the blonde man stuck on his face.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw how the buffed teen sprinted towards the evil man while saying something how no one could stay calm after seeing that as the vampire-like man than leapt towards the student after he said that this is the final round between the two of them. And just before the two fighters collided against each other, the girl saw how the young man jumped impressively high in the air for human while the blonde-haired man followed him with ease as he flew right towards the student.

''The World!''

after those two words were said, the two brawlers both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

''What?!'' She exclaimed aloud as the eyes of the blonde-haired girl were wide once again as she just witnessed how the two fighters have both disappeared from her eyesight in an instant. How was that possible? She was sure she had paid all of her attention to them, so where did they go?

Suddenly, another sound of crashing was ringing in her ears that sounded not too far away from her. Looking to the sky, she saw how the tall teen crashed against a giant 'R' that was a part of a hotel's name with the vampire-like man following the student. Though she was surprised with how the two suddenly got there, she was even more surprised once she saw a yellow, humanoid figure appearing next to the blonde man to which she knew right away what that thing was.

 _'That's a Stand!'_ The blonde beauty exclaimed in her head as she then saw how the yellow Stand mercilessly delivered a barrage of kicks at the teen that followed up with a powerful kick at the end, sending the teen flying through a building as he then crashed against the ground.

Quickly running through the street as she then took a left, the girl saw how the young man was still alive as he was trying to get back on his feet.

 _'I don't know what exactly is going on right now, but I have the feeling I should help this guy out no matter what.'_ She thought with determination as she headed towards the tall student.

''The World!''

Not a few steps later, and she heard how the dangerous man bellowed those words out. She thought that same thing would happen as the last time, that the young man would suddenly disappear from her eyesight. But something else happened that made her stop dead in her tracks. Something that she would have never thought that would suddenly happen from out of nowhere.

''What in the...''

As she stood still, she just witnessed how a road roller, literally, just appeared right in front of in the middle of the road. The student, who was first lying on the ground, now stood on top of it with a purple, humanoid Stand behind him while the blonde madman was now flying through the air with blood coming from both his legs.

How? Saying that she has no idea would be a huge understatement.

Now standing behind the road roller, the blonde-haired teen now saw how heavy the evil man was panting as the student now stood with his feet on the ground before the bleeding man. While standing behind the road roller, she was able to hear the voice of the tall young man.

''I don't even feel the slightest bit of compassion for you. I don't even have an ounce of pity for you. However, just finishing you off by beating you to death now would leave a bad taste in my mouth.'' He said.

The girl had to admit, if it wasn't for the current situation, then she could have gained a small crush on him by not only his looks but by that deep voice of his as well. Mentally shaking her head, her attention went back to the two fighters.

''How many seconds will it take for your legs to recover? Three seconds? Four seconds? The moment you've healed them, I'll throw Star Platinum right at you. So bring it on!'' He said, actually making the man's eyes go wide in fear for less than a moment as the young man than took a few steps forward. ''If I were a gunslinger in a Western, I'd say ''Draw. Let's see who's the fastest gun in the West.'''' The teen said.

 _'Unbelievable. Though he's obviously mocking him, he speaks with a tone as if he doesn't think he has won, but actually knows that he will win this fight, no matter what would happen right now. Not to mention that, despite the position that they're both in, he hasn't lowered his guard for not even a second. Though he could be around my age, that doesn't change the fact that it's like he has the battle experience of a true, veteran warrior.'_ The girl thought, impressed with how this scholar should not be underestimated despite being a human with his age. _'Not to mention that speech of his was pretty cool.'_

But then, for the umpteenth time, her eyes went wide as the vampire-like man, somehow, aimed the blood from his leg with such precision that it made contact with the young man's eyes. Blinding him in the process.

''How do you like being blinded by my blood, Jotaro?!'' He exclaimed as he then summoned his Stand. ''I've won! Die!'' He shouted as the yellow Stand went for a powerful left kick to end the student's life.

Moving by instinct, the young man's right hand formed into a fist as he and his Stand both punched against the shin of the yellow Stand at the same time. Once fists and leg collided with each other, a powerful gust of wind appeared that could have blown a few bystanders away.

Nothing but silence filled the night sky until they all saw how the fist of the purple Stand began to crack with blood coming out of it as the same thing happened to the teen. The young man ignored the pain in his hand by simply clicking his tongue while the green lips of the blonde man turned into a smile of victory.

But, that smile of his quickly faded away as his face turned into an expression of shock as everyone saw how the whole leg of his Stand was covered in nothing but cracks. Quickly after that, the cracks spread all the way to its knee, stomach, chest and finally his head. Screaming in agonising pain as blood escaped from basically everywhere of his body, the body of the evil man exploded as nothing but the right side of his body remained on the street.

''Now if I just wait until dawn, you'll turn into dust. There's only one reason why you lost, Dio. There's just one simple answer.'' The teen said as he then pulled his cap a little down. ''You really pissed me off.'' He finished.

But, little did he know, that once he said the name of his now-dead opponent, a certain girl was shocked once she heard that name.

''That man... Was Dio?'' She said, just now realising she said that aloud as she slammed both her hands against her mouth.

''Who's there?!''

* * *

Jotaro Kujo, the young man who has just defeated Dio, has finally done it. He saved his mother from death and he has avenged those who were killed by the vampire and his followers. But it wasn't easy. If it wasn't for the fact that his Stand, Star Platinum, was the same type of Stand as that of Dio, The World, then, as much as he hates it to admit, he would have never beaten the enemy of the Joestars.

But, the time to rest wasn't there yet as he had to back to his grandpa right away. If his little plan could work, then he may be able to bring the old geezer back to live.

But, peace didn't remain long for him as he heard a feminine voice behind him.

''Who's there?!'' Jotaro exclaimed, resummoning Star Platinum in case this person could be another one of Dio's lackeys his group may have missed.

As the person revealed herself, the tall delinquent saw that it was a girl of his age with golden blonde hair and matching eyes who also has a very nice figure. Though Jotaro had to admit that this girl looked very pretty, he was the kind of guy who didn't care if a girl looked good or not. As long as she wasn't, in his words, an annoying bitch as one of the girls in his school, then he could consider a girl as a friend.

So far, no success.

''There's no need to worry. Unlike that man, I'm not here to fight you.'' She spoke with elegance, giving the tall teen the feeling as if this girl thought she was some kind of princess. ''As a matter of fact, I was hoping if you have the free time to answer some of my questions?''

Jotaro holstered his hands in the pockets of his uniform. ''I don't have time for this.'' He said, turning his back to her while remaining eye contact as he looked over his shoulder. ''If you wanna ask me some question, then do it some other time. But for now, get lost.'' He said as his attention was now back on the vampire in case something could happen. But his Stand remained close to him with its eyes on the girl in case she had some funny ideas.

The girl blinked a few times with the blunt answer of the tall teen but quickly regained herself. ''Hmm. And here I thought you could tell me more about Dio. Oh well, I guess I was wrong.'' She said, shrugging her shoulders as she then crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust.

This caught the teen's interest as he slowly turned around as his blue eyes were looking back into her golden ones again. Hearing the tone of her voice, Jotaro could clearly hear that she knew way more than she was implying right now. Just who is this girl? And what does she all know about Dio?

''Make it quick.'' Jotaro said.

''Thank you, Mr..''

''Jotaro Kujo.''

''A pleasure to meet you, Jotaro. Now then, back to serious business. My first question is a simple one just to confirm something.'' She said with one finger raised in the air.

''And that is?'' Jotaro asked.

Folding her arms again, her expression turned serious now. ''That man you just killed. Was he really Dio?''

Jotaro looked back at the dead body while his Stand remained its eyes on her. ''He was, but the bastard's finally dead now. Serves him right.'' He answered her question as he then looked back at her. ''Why you wanna know?'' He asked.

''Well, Jotaro, I'm not sure if you know about this, but Dio was a huge trouble for not only you humans, but for many other beings as well. So, now knowing he's finally dead, all kinds of beings now see you as a hero for putting an end to the one person who was the embodiment of pure evil itself. Me being one of those who see you as a hero now, if I have to be honest with you.'' She said.

Jotaro facial expression, as always, remained the same, but that didn't change the fact with everything she just told him made many questions appear in his head. Not only was Dio a threat to humanity, but for other beings as well? What did she mean with that? Was this world much bigger than that he could think of? Not to mention him being a hero now. Just what has Dio done now that Jotaro has been given the title of being a hero?

Before he could answer all the questions that were running through his head, the two heard the sound of a car slamming the brakes. Looking at the said car, the two teens saw that it was an ambulance that belongs to the Speedwagon Foundation with the driver having just exited the car.

''Mr Jotaro! Mr Joestar's body is in the ambulance right now. Though as much as I want to congratulate your victory against Dio, we must not let our guard down.'' The driver said, earning a nod from the tall young man.

''It looks like we must end our conversation already.'' The girl said as she then held one of her hands behind her back, preventing the two males to see that she made a card appear out of nowhere that she then handed to the delinquent. ''Here you go.''

Grabbing the card, all that Jotaro saw was the name of some Egyptian hotel with a room number written on it. Looking back at the girl, he asked her a question with simple eye contact.

''I'm sure you probably have some questions for me as well. So, whenever you have free time, go to this place and we can see how things go from there.'' She said as she then realised something. ''Oh my. Now that I think about it, I must have forgotten to introduce myself. In case you're still curious, my name is Kunou, and it was an honour to meet you, Jotaro.'' The now-known Kunou said as she then walked past the two males.

Looking back at the card in his hand, Jotaro still didn't know how to react to all of this. The longer he was talking with her, the more questions he had in his mind.

''Oh, by the way, Jotaro. The next time we have another conversation, I would appreciate it if your Stand didn't stare me to death all the time.''

His eyes widened a bit as he quickly turned around, only to see that the girl wasn't there anymore. It was as if she just teleported away or something.

''Did you happen to know her, Mr Jotaro?'' The driver of the ambulance asked the teen.

''No.'' Jotaro simply answered as he then, once again, looked at the address he was given. ''But I guess I'll find out soon enough.'' He finished, shoving the card into the pocket of his coat as he then helped the driver to put Dio's body in the ambulance. Thinking about who that girl was isn't important at the moment. Right now, his mind was solely focussed on saving the old man without wasting any more time now.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

''A human actually managed to defeat the infamous Dio?!''

''That's right, I saw it happening with my own eyes.'' Kunou said as she was talking through some sort of magic circle next to her ear while looking out of the window of her kitchen with a glass of tea in her hands.

''I see. Who would've thought that that man would be defeated by someone of the same race he once was?'' The feminine voice on the other line said while Kunou took a sip of her tea. ''What else has happened there?'' The woman asked.

''Not much happened as someone interrupted our little talk. But I gave Jotaro, the human who defeated Dio, the place of the hotel as well as my room number so he could come anytime so we can continue things. Afterall, I think Jotaro doesn't have a single clue about the supernatural except that humans are capable of having a Stand.'' Kunou explained.

''So you're going to inform him about how beings like us and angels and devils are actually true?''

''It's somewhat the least that I could do for someone who defeated Dio. Even though we both know he deserves much more than that.'' Kunou replied.

''Hmm. I can't say you're wrong there. Not to mention that the Youkai faction could use someone like him, so you could try your best so that he could join our side.'' The woman said.

''Glad we both agree to that one.'' Kunou said as she then took a sip of her tea. ''And how about him?'' She asked.

''Don't worry, the person you sent me is resting now. But he sure was lucky to still be alive with such a terrible wound. It's actually a miracle that he's still breathing right now, to be honest. A second later and we were too late for him.'' The woman answered. ''But you're sure it was a good idea to help the young man out?''

''I'm positive, mother. Call it a woman's intuition.'' Kunou simply answered.

''If you say so. But, as much as I enjoy talking with you, I have to end our call now as duty calls. How about you call me back after something interesting has happened?'' She asked.

''Will do.'' Kunou said as the magic circle next to her ear than disappeared into thin air as she then another sip her glass of tea.

But, not even a second after the two hang up, the sound of knocking on the front door was heard through her room. Walking to the door of her hotel room, Kunou opened it to see two very tall men in front of her. One of them she already knew and the other one she thought had died at the hands of Dio. The only difference was that he was missing the hat as well as, obviously, being alive.

''You don't mind I've brought the old man with me, right?'' Jotaro asked the blonde-haired girl.

''Of course not. As a matter of fact, this should make things only better for all of us. But, please, come in and take a seat.'' Kunou said as she led the two tall males into her room towards the living room as she took the chair while the two males took the couch. ''Though Jotaro already knows my name, allow me to introduce myself once again. My name is Kunou and it's a pleasure to meet the two of you.'' She said

''A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms Kunou. My name is Joseph Joestar and this here is my grandson, Jotaro.'' Joseph said with Jotaro giving a small nod.

Kunou was actually surprised with the last name of the older male. She heard stories about the fact how the Joestar family had some trouble with Dio from the past that was roughly a hundred years ago. She actually felt a bit honoured to meet the two now.

 _'Joseph Joestar. Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ She asked herself.

''Now then, I don't wanna come over as rude, but how about we get straight to the main point of our meeting here? After all, we all have at least one question for each other to ask, now don't we?'' Joseph said.

''I agree. I did give Jotaro my place so that we could all answer each other's question.'' Kunou said, drinking her tea. ''Now then, how about I let you two start with the questions?'' She said, earning a nod from the oldest of the two males.

''Our first question is that we would like to know what Dio has done before my grandson took him down. Just what has he done that makes Jotaro a hero?'' Joseph asked.

''Roughly 100 years ago, the time when Dio had just become a vampire, he had found out that there were more than vampires that exist in this world.'' Kunou simply answered his question, making both the males raise an eyebrow.

''More than just vampires? Are you telling us that more of those fantasy creatures exist as well?'' Jotaro guessed.

''As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm saying.'' Kunou said, surprising the males a bit with her answer. Taking the final sip of her tea, she placed the empty glass on the table as she then stood up from her chair. ''You both already know my name. But, what you two don't know is that I'm the sole daughter of Yasaka who's known as the current ruler of all the youkai in Kyoto. Not only does that make me a princess...'' Kunou paused as she surprised the two Stand users even more by showing her nine fluffy tails as well as a pair of fox ears above her head. ''But I'm also a nine-tailed fox. Or a Kyuubi, if you prefer.''

* * *

''So, to make everything you've told us so far as simply as possible, not only do vampires exist in this world, but beings like angels, devils, youkai and even more all exist as well. Not to mention how the angels, fallen angels and devils had a huge war with each other and something about Sacred Gears which are similar and yet different from Stands. Not to mention that we're currently talking to a princess of all the youkai of Kyoto, right?'' Joseph asked.

''That's right.'' Kunou said, who still had her ears and tails exposed.

''Hmm. I see.'' Joseph said as he then stood up from the couch. ''Please, give me a second. I need some fresh air.'' He said as he then left through the front door.

Knowing what his grandfather was about to do, Jotaro released a sigh that earned himself the attention of the fox-girl.

''Something wrong, Jotaro?'' Kunou asked.

''It's nothing. It's just that old geezer's gonna be loud again despite its still morning.'' The young man explained.

''What do you mean?'' The blonde-haired beauty asked.

''Well, knowing the old man-''

 **''OH MY GOD!''**

Kunou almost flew from her chair straight into the air by the sudden bellow of the older Joestar while being impressed with how loud the man could shout. Looking back at the tall teen, Kunou saw that he was acting like nothing unusual just happened.

''He really can be annoying sometimes.'' Jotaro said as he then looked at the girl. ''Now then, what exactly has Dio done that makes me a hero?'' He asked.

Blinking a few times, the young woman regained herself. ''Well, for starters, he did more than just killing everyone that stood in his way. After he knew about the Youkai and more, Dio looked for people to recruit, no matter the race, as long as they were strong and loyal to him. Those who were weak or who don't want to be a part of his crazy goal, they simply lost their lives before they even knew what happened to them. The number of victims that were killed by him is something that you wish you don't want to know.'' Kunou said.

''So he has even more than just Stand users as his lackeys, doesn't he?'' Jotaro asked as Joseph then entered back in the room who now sat next to his grandson.

''Probably. But his interest was more in humans with the powers of a Stand. Dio already knew that humans are one of the weakest race, so he used that to his advantage to manipulate the minds of the weaker races as he will then slowly, but surely, move towards beings such as angels and devils. Not only was Dio dangerous with his powers, but with his use of words as well.'' Kunou explained.

''Why do I have the feeling that's not all that Dio has done.'' Joseph said.

''Remember what I told you two about the Great War between the Three Factions hundred years ago?'' She asked, earning a nod from both males. ''What if I told you it was Dio who caused that war between them.'' She said, surprising them for a second there.

''So it was Dio who caused that war, huh? Hmm. Somehow, I can't really say I'm too surprised with that one.'' Joseph commented with Jotaro agreeing.

''Understandable. After all, it is Dio who we're talking about.'' Kunou said.

''How did he even manage to create such a war between the Three Factions in the first place?'' Jotaro asked.

''The only thing that I know is that Dio gave the fallen angels and the devils false information which soon enough would go all the way to Heaven. I don't know what exactly he told them, but it was good enough to start the Great War between the Three Factions.'' Kunou explained.

''Guess we finally know why you're such a hero now, Jotaro.'' Joseph said in a bit of a playful tone.

''I don't care about such thing. We both had our own reason for why we were after Dio and it's not to play like a couple of heroes.'' Jotaro replied.

''I hope you two don't mind me asking, but what was the reason for you two to chase after someone like Dio?'' Kunou asked as she was curious why Stand users were after the vampire.

Looking at each other, the two males gave by simple eye contact that they could tell her why they did this.

''It was to save my daughter, Holly, who also happens to be Jotaro's mother.'' Joseph spoke. ''Thanks to Dio, who has stolen the body of Jonathan Joestar, my grandfather, those who have the Joestar blood in them will develop a Stand, which is why how Dio also obtained one. Though Jotaro and I can handle ours, my daughter is a different story as she is a very kind woman who has too much love for her family. Because of that, she didn't have enough strength to support it. Knowing that there's only one way to save her, we travelled from Japan to Egypt in 50 days with a group of six so that we can save Holly by putting an end to Dio.'' He explained.

Kunou was amazed by what she just heard from the older Joestar. Jotaro didn't defeat Dio so that he could be seen by the supernaturals as a hero, not that he knew about them in the first place, but so that he could save his mother from a terrible fate. Looking at the teen, she could already tell that, despite looking like a rough delinquent, he has a good heart if he was willing to go so far for his mother.

But then she realised something.

''I'm sorry, but did you say that there were six of you?'' She asked. But, seeing the sadness and slight anger appear in their eyes, made her realise she shouldn't have asked that question.

''Unfortunately, three of us didn't make it out alive.'' Joseph said, making Jotaro clench his fists in frustration for just a second.

''My apologies. I shouldn't have asked.'' Kunou said.

''It's fine, you were just curious. It can happen to all of us.'' Joseph replied as he then looked at his grandson. ''Jotaro, you still have the picture, right?''

Nodding at the old man, Jotaro grabbed the picture from the inside pocket of his uniform as he then handed it to the blonde-haired beauty. ''Here.''

Accepting the picture, Kunou saw the two Joestars on it with the addition of three other tall males and a black and white Boston Terrier. Her eyes first landed on the dark-skinned man in his late 20s with brown hair and matching eyes. Next was a male of early/mid-20s with a silver hair and a pair of blue eyes. Lastly, she saw a young man of the same age as Jotaro who has pink/red hair and a pair of purple eyes.

As a smile appeared on her face, she handed the picture back to the delinquent. ''They look like great friends.'' Kunou commented.

''They are. The only other one who made out alive with us was Polnareff, the guy with the strange, silver hair. But, the others who didn't make it out alive will never be forgotten as they will forever be with us.'' Joseph said with a hand on his heart.

''I'm honoured to hear of such friendship. To go so far so that they could save your daughter truly is something amazing.'' Kunou said. ''But I do wonder something. How come you are still alive, Mr Joestar? I saw how Dio drained every single blood from you with my own eyes.'' She asked as she was curious how the older Joestar was still alive

''I used my Stand, Star Platinum, to make the heart of the old man work again while the doctors took the blood from the remaining body of Dio and transferred it to gramps.'' Jotaro explained.

''You're Stand can do such a thing?'' Kunou asked.

''Something I've found out during my fight with Dio. I made my Stand grab my heart so that he could stop the beating, making Dio believe that I was dead so that I could get him close enough for me to bust his head open. Star Platinum is strong, but its the range that he's lacking.'' Jotaro explained.

 _'Unbelievable. To think he could come up with someone as dangerous, yet clever, as that in order to survive. He truly is someone who no one should underestimate.'_ Kunou thought as she was amazed at how smart the young man is.

''I'm amazed, Jotaro. Not only are you strong, but clever as well. I can now see how you were able to defeat Dio.'' She honestly said. ''Anyway, are there any more questions left?''

''Just one.'' Was the voice that belonged to Jotaro. ''Yesterday, you were capable of seeing Star Platinum. Does that mean that you also have a Stand? Or can you see one since you're not human?'' He asked.

''It's the latter one. Only ordinary humans and animals are unable to see Stands while angels, devils, youkai, and so on, can perfectly see them like any other Stand user can.'' Kunou explained.

''Guess that makes some sense.'' Jotaro said as he then stood up with his grandpa doing the same. ''I think we've answered all of each other's questions now, don't we?''

Kunou stood up as well. ''Almost. I only have one more question left.'' She said ''Would you be so kind to tell me what the powers of Dio's Stand were?'' She asked.

Looking at the older Joestar, Jotaro received a nod after a few seconds that told him that it was OK to tell her.

He now looked back at Kunou. ''Dio's Stand, The World, had the power to stop time. Making everything freeze while he could move freely through stopped time for five seconds which increased to nine after he took the blood of the old man.'' Jotaro explained, making her eyes wide.

She almost couldn't believe it. To think someone like Dio could move freely for nine seconds while others can't do a single thing already sounded more than just terrifying.

''Then how come you were able to defeat him?'' Kunou asked.

''That's because Star Platinum and The World are the same types of Stands. In other words, I can stop time for five seconds as well.'' Jotaro explained, surprising Kunou even more.

''To think that there are two Stands that can stop time. Just the thought of it is already bizarre enough to me.'' Kunou said.

''Well, Dio's dead so there's only one now.'' Jotaro said as he then looked at his grandfather. ''Old man, I think it's time for us to head back home now, don't you think?''

Joseph nodded. ''You're right.'' He said as he then looked at the blonde-haired princess. ''It was a pleasure as well as an honour of meeting you, Kunou. But Jotaro and I need to head back to Japan to see how my daughter is currently doing right now. We both appreciate all the information you've given us today.'' Joseph thanked her.

''It was my pleasure as well as it was a pleasure and honour of meeting you two here as well. But if you two want, I can bring you to Japan much quicker than going by plane.'' Kunou offered.

''There's a faster way than going by plane?'' Joseph asked.

''That's right. We from the supernatural can use a magic circle to teleport ourselves to wherever we would like to go.'' Kunou explained as she then made a magic circle appear on the floor. ''So, you two interested in trying one out?'' She asked.

''Guess we can try.'' Jotaro answered as he then looked at the older Joestar. ''How about you, old man?'' He asked.

''Sure thing. But we should first go to Polnareff to tell him everything as short as possible.'' Joseph said, earning a nod from his grandson.

''Alright then. Tell me the place and I can get us there in no time.'' she said as she suddenly remembered something. ''Oh, I almost forgot my other question.'' She said.

''I thought we were already done with the questions?'' Jotaro asked.

''Don't worry, it's a very simple one.'' Kunou replied.

''Then what is this question of yours?'' Joseph asked.

Kunou looked at the tall delinquent. ''Jotaro, where exactly does your hat and your hair actually meet?''

...

...

...

After the long and awkward silence that filled the room, Joseph couldn't hold it anymore as he held one hand in front of his mouth while repeatedly slamming his prosthetic hand against the table. Somehow, her asking such a question really made him laugh.

Jotaro, on the other hand, released a sigh and lowered his hat.

''Yare Yare Daze...''

* * *

''Seriously, guess things are really getting crazier when I'm around you two.''

That was Polnareff's reaction after hearing everything that Jotaro, Joseph and Kunou were all talking about as well as seeing the ears and tails of the blonde-haired fox.

Not to mention his surprise when he suddenly saw the three appear out of nowhere.

''But I'm honoured to meet such a beautiful Mademoiselle such as yourself here, Kunou. It truly feels like my wounds are being healed by your beauty alone.'' Polnareff said to the blonde-haired girl.

''Oh my. Well, aren't you a charmer.'' Kunou replied.

''I tend to be.'' Polnareff replied back as he then looked at Jotaro. ''But really, Jotaro. Who would've thought you of all people would be seen as a hero?'' He jested.

''Polnareff has a point. It's not something you hear every day that a delinquent is seen as a hero.'' Joseph said, playing along with the French man.

''Hmph.'' Was Jotaro's only response to their humour that earned him a chuckle from the two older males.

Suddenly, Kunou clapped her hands that earned her the attention of all the Stand users in the room. ''Now then, before we head to Japan, I have a proposal for Monsieur Polnareff here.'' She said.

''Me?'' Polnareff asked, pointing at himself.

''That's right. Since you're also a part of the group who defeated Dio, I wanted to bring you to my place so that you could get your fingers and toes back again.'' She said, surprising the three males.

''Y-You can do that?!'' Polnareff nearly shouted. ''You can really bring my fingers and toes back like nothing happened?!''

Kunou nodded. ''That's right. There are enough beings in the supernatural world that can heal others with no problem. It's the least we could do for someone who helped alongside Jotaro in defeating Dio.'' She said as she then created a magic circle underneath her. ''So, if you would like to have them back, then come standing here next to me on this magic circle as I will bring you to the shrine of my mother in Kyoto.'' She said.

''R-Right.'' Polnareff said as he then stood next to the princess. ''By the way, how does it feel to go through these things?'' He asks the blonde-haired beauty. After all, this was his first time going through this thing, so it only makes sense that he would be curious.

''Don't worry, you'll barely notice a thing.'' Kunou told the French man as she then looked at the Joestars. ''After I've returned from my place, which should only take five minutes, the three of us shall leave right away. Deal?'' She asked.

''Sure thing.'' Joseph answered while Jotaro simply nodded his head.

* * *

 **(Japan, Joestar's residence)**

''Jotaro! Papa!'' Holly exclaimed loudly as she saw her son and her father heading her way. Having them both missing for 50 days, Holly dashed at the two right away.

''Holly!'' Joseph exclaimed happily as he held his arms wide to give her a bear hug.

But, unfortunately for the old Joestar, his daughter ignored him and ran past him as she went straight for his son instead of going to her father first.

''Holly!'' Joseph exclaimed again. Only this time in a less happy tone. But, his daughter simply ignored his outburst as she was now hugging her son.

''Oh Jotaro, are you OK? You're not hurt, are you? Were you thinking enough about your mother while she was sick? If your hungry, thirsty, or anything, then let me know right away!'' Holly told her son while still hugging her.

''I've just returned home from Egypt and you're already being an annoying bitch like always. And I told you already, I'm not a little kid anymore so stop clinging to me.'' Jotaro said as he then made his mother release him from her hug.

''Jotaro! Stop calling your mother a bitch!'' Joseph shouted while pointing at his grandson.

 _'Did... Did he just called his own mother a bitch?'_ Kunou thought with a sweatdrop.

''OK!'' Was Holly reply to Jotaro's rude behaviour with her usual smile stuck on her face.

''Holly! Stop encouraging him!''

''OK!''

 _'A-Am I missing something here?'_ Kunou thought, sweatdropping even harder as she didn't know what was stranger right now. The fact that Jotaro was way too rude against his own mother, or that Holly wasn't even bothered by his rude behaviour in the slightest.

''Oh, and who might this pretty young lady be?'' Holly asked as she just now noticed Kunou who was hiding her ears and tails.

''A pleasure of meeting you, Ms Holly. My name is Kunou and I'm a friend of your son, Jotaro.'' Kunou said with a bow after she discarded those thoughts of hers earlier.

''Oh no, the pleasure is all mine.'' Holly replied as she bowed back. ''But if only I knew Jotaro would've invited a friend of his, I would have prepared some snacks and drinks.'' She said.

''Please, there's no need to apologize. My arrival here was very sudden, so it only makes sense that you're not prepared for something like this.'' Kunou assured the female Joestar.

''Besides...'' Was the voice of Jotaro. ''You've just recovered from being sick. Why don't you show her the house or something while the old man will grab us some drinks for once? I'll be heading to grandma Suzie now. '' The tall teen told his mother as he then headed towards the living room of the huge house.

Looking at the tall teen, Joseph, Holly and Kunou couldn't help but gain a smile on their faces. Even though he sounded like he usually does, they were somehow capable of hearing that the young man was very happy on the inside.

 _'I knew it. Though he looks like a rough delinquent, on the inside, he really has a gentle heart.'_ Kunou thought.

''Jotaro's right, Holly. You've just recovered from being sick. So let me be your personal butler for today while you show Kunou here your house.'' Joseph told his daughter.

''OK, papa.'' Holly nodded as she then looked at the blonde-haired girl. ''Now then, Kunou. Be sure to stay close to me, newcomers tend to get lost when they walk here for the first time.'' She said.

''Then I'll be sure to follow every footstep, Ms Holly.'' Kunou replied as she followed the female Joestar.

''Oh, please, you don't have to be so formal to me. You can just call me Holly or Seiko if you want.'' Holly said.

''Seiko as in ''Seinaru'', which is the Japanese word for ''Holy'', right?'' Kunou asked.

''That's exactly right!'' Holly replied happily, earning a small laugh from the fox-spirit.

Seeing how the two females were chatting nicely with each other, Joseph couldn't help but gain a smile on his face. After 50 days of nothing but fighting enemies, he is glad that he could finally see the smile on his daughter's face once again.

 _'Now then, where was the kitchen again?'_ Joseph thought while scratching his head.

Meanwhile, while heading towards the living room, Jotaro also couldn't help but have a small smile stuck on his face. But why wouldn't he have one? After all, he just saw with his own eyes how his mother looked like her old self before all the madness with Dio began.

''Yare Yare Daze...'' He said as he then entered the living room where he was greeted by his grandmother.

* * *

 **(Japan, Kyoto)**

As we are now in one huge sleeping room, we could hear the sound of someone waking up as a tired groan escaped from his mouth. Moving his body slowly as the young man was now sitting on the bed, he placed one of his hands against his forehead, his fingers making contact with his red hair while looking at his surrounding with his purple coloured eyes.

 _'Wh... Where am I?'_ The young man asked himself as he had no idea where this place could be.

''It seems you're awake.''

Hearing a voice he never heard in his life before, the young man looked at the direction of the voice to see who it could belong to. As his eyes were aimed at the doors of this room he was lying in, the teen saw that the voice belonged to a beautiful, curvy young woman with blonde hair and a pair of golden yellow eyes who was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

If the young man had to compare with something then it was the sun. Just her beauty was enough to blind a man.

''I'm actually surprised if I have to be honest. Didn't think you would wake up so early after your wound was healed. Anyway, how is your tummy doing'' She asked.

''My... Tummy?'' The young man questioned aloud as he then looked at his stomach while having one of his hands placed on it.

Then, his eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered everything has happened to him. Looking back at the woman with such speed that could have caused him a whiplash, the young man saw that the woman had a look on her face that she knew everything that has happened. Before he even knew it, the teen had already jumped out of bed with his guard up as a green, humanoid figure appeared behind him from thin air.

 _'This isn't good. I have no idea where I am as well as I have no clue about how I'm still alive. But I have to head back to JoJo and the others to tell them about the terrifying power of Dio's Stand, The World.'_ He thought.

''Oh my. It sure has been a long time since I've personally seen a Stand this close.'' The blonde-haired beauty said aloud, surprising the young man that she could see his Stand.

''So you can see my Hierophant Green, huh? Tell me, are you one of Dio's followers who's trying to stop us like all the others we fought before? If so, then I won't hold back. Even if my enemy is a woman who's as pretty as you are, that won't be enough to hold me back.'' The young man warned her.

But, even though he was ready to fight her in case he had to, his instinct was telling him that this woman was dangerously powerful and that he should not underestimate her.

''Though I'm flattered for being called pretty, I don't have the intention of fighting you. Besides, you do not have to worry about Dio anymore.'' The woman said, making the teen raise an eyebrow.

''What do you mean?'' He asked.

And before Yasaka could answer his question.

''Pardon me, Ms Yasaka, but could you tell me where the bathrooms-''

Knowing that voice all too well, the young man now saw a silver-haired French man standing next to the lady who looked at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

''K-Kakyoin... I-Is that really you?'' Polnareff asked, not believing what he was seeing.

''Polnareff! Tell me, what are we doing and where's Dio?'' Kakyoin asked.

''As I said earlier, I have no intention of fighting you while you also do not have to worry about the vampire any longer.'' Yasaka said, earning the attention of both males. ''A young man named Jotaro Kujo has yesterday managed to put an end to Dio once and for all by ending his life.'' The blonde-haired beauty explained, surprising the young man for the umpteenth time as she then looked at Polnareff. ''Isn't that right, Monsieur Polnareff?''

Understanding the situation, the man from France looked back at the teen. ''T-That's right, Kakyoin. Jotaro has actually managed to kill Dio and Ms Yasaka here as absolutely no intention of harming us. In fact, she even brought my fingers and toes back. You can trust her.'' Polnareff told him.

''So JoJo has managed to defeat Dio.'' He spoke aloud as a small chuckle escaped his lips. ''Honestly, it really doesn't surprise me that it was him of all people who defeated Dio.'' He made his Stand disappear as he then looked back at the woman. ''Now then, since my friend Polnareff seems to trust you so much, I'll suppose you have earned my trust as well.''

And then, before the teen realised it, he felt how he was suddenly given a manly hug by the French man.

''Geez, Kakyoin. they told me how you were dead by Dio but it seems you're still alive. This really reminds me of the time with the stunt you guys pulled off with Avdol.'' Polnareff said as he then let go of Kakyoin.

''You're right, but believe me when I say that I was very certain that I was dead.'' Kakyoin replied.

''I'm glad you aren't, though. If only Avdol and Iggy could be brought back as well.'' The French man said.

''I know, but they will never be forgotten.'' Kakyoin asked.

''Damn right they won't.'' Polnareff replied. ''By the way, this may be a hard question to answer, but how did you die and how are you still alive?'' Polnareff asked.

''Well, I used my 20m Radius Emerald Splash to find out what the power of Dio's Stand was. Unfortunately, Dio managed to punch a hole in my stomach. But, just before I died, I've managed to find out what the power of Dio's Stand was as I was just able to give Mr Joestar a clue by using one last Emerald Splash. But, hearing now that Dio's dead, I assume Mr Joestar has found it out as well and told Jotaro about it.''

While the two males had their conversation, Yasaka couldn't help but be amazed by the young man.

 _'Unbelievable. This young man, who isn't even a tenth of my age, has managed to find out what the power of Dio's Stand was all by himself.'_ She thought as her lips turned into a small smile. _' The group who defeated Dio really is an interesting one.'_

''But for how I'm still alive, I have the feeling she might have the answer to that.'' Kakyoin said as he then looked at the woman. ''Isn't that right, Ms..''

''My apologies. My name is Yasaka, and it's an honour to meet the group who has defeated Dio.'' Yasaka said.

''Greetings, Ms Yasaka. My name is Kakyoin, Noriaki Kakyoin, and it's a pleasure to meet you.'' Kakyoin greeted with a bow.

''Well then, now that I now know both your names, I shall tell you everything you two need to know.'' She said as she then looked at the oldest of the two males. ''Polnareff, I believe you've already heard everything from my daughter, right?'' Yasaka asked.

''Well, your daughter, Jotaro and Mr Joestar only told me the short version of it. So I guess I will listen to your version alone side Kakyoin to know a bit more about everything.'' Polnareff said, making Kakyoin raise an eyebrow as he had no clue what the two were talking about.

''Kakayoin, seeing your confused look, allow me to explain.'' Yasaka said as she made the eyes of the teen go wide by showing her nine, fox-like tales that matched her hair that appeared from her back as well as a pair of fox ears appearing on her head. ''My name is Yasaka, ruler of all the youkai of Kyoto as well as being a nine-tailed fox. And right now, I shall tell you everything that you need to know about the supernatural.''


	2. Chapter 2

''Seriously. To think that there are more things and beings like Stands and vampires exist in this world as well. Who would've thought?'' Kakyoin said aloud as after he was being told by Yasaka the same story that his friends have heard before him.

Just like the other three Stand Users, Kakyoin was surprised as well as shocked after all the information Yasaka gave him. Angels, devils, youkai, Sacred Gears, and many more. All of that could have sounded nothing more but a made-up story if it wasn't for the journey to Egypt with the Joestars and the others to save Ms Holly as well as meeting the leader of all the youkai in Kyoto of all beings.

''Took the words out of my mouth right there, Kakyoin. Her daughter has told me the short and simple version of all of this and even that was a big surprise to me.'' Polnareff said.

''Well, short version or not, your reaction is quietly understandable. But imagine if we were being informed like this before we had our journey to Egypt? Let along not having known our own Stands from the beginning.'' Kakyoin said.

''Any normal guy would've fainted after all this information. At least I would.'' Polnareff honestly said.

Releasing a small chuckle at the words from the French man, Kakyoin looked back at the golden eyes of the fox-spirit. ''Ms Yasaka, if it isn't too much to ask, but could you please tell me more about the Great War between the Three Faction as well as how and why Dio caused such war in the first place? Also, you still haven't explained to me how I'm still breathing?'' The teen asked.

''It's the least I could do for someone who helped alongside Jotaro to defeat Dio.'' Yasaka replied as she then looked at the silver-haired Stand user. ''How about you, Monsieur Polnareff?''

The man from France raised a hand. ''Nah, I'll pass this time. Having been told all of this more detailed now is a bit too much for my head, so I'll be outside to catch some fresh air.'' Polnareff said as he then stood up while grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his trousers. ''By the way, am I allowed to smoke here?''

''As long as it's outside the shrine while making sure you won't throw the butt on the ground after you're done smoking, then you won't hear me complaining about it.'' Yasaka answered.

''Alright then.'' Polnareff replied as he then looked at his fellow Stand User. ''You don't mind telling me the important stuff after I'm back from smoking, right?''

''Of course not.'' Kakyoin replied as his friend then left the room, leaving him and the fox-spirit all alone now.

''Now then, seeing that it's just the two of us now, which one of your questions would you like to be answered first?'' Yasaka asked.

''How about we begin with the Great War between the Three Factions? To be honest, I just can't help myself to be interested as well as curious about this topic.'' Kakyoin said.

Nodding her head, Yasaka began to speak. ''Well, roughly 100 years ago, the devils, angels and fallen angels waged a huge war for a very long time that looked like it could've last for an eternity. But, at the end of the Great War, neither side has actually won the battle as the war ended with all sides suffering lots of loses. I've once heard the number of casualties and trust me when I say that it's a number you wish you don't want to hear.'' Kakyoin understood the woman as he knew he would be shocked if he would know how many have died during the Great war. ''Tell me, Kakyoin, do you know what the 72 Pillars are?''

The student nodded. ''I believe so. Correct me if I'm wrong, but to put it simply, the 72 Pillars are a list of all the devil families, right?''

''You're a clever one, Kakyoin.'' Yasaka commented. ''The 72 Pillars are indeed a list of all the families of pure-blooded devils who are also known as pure devils. However, after the end of the Great War, every clan lost a majority of their armies and over half of the clans from the 72 Pillars even faced extinction. Currently, only 33 of the 72 are remaining.'' She said, making Kakyoin's eyes go wide.

 _'Unbelievable. To think that a war that has been caused by Dio would end up with half of the 72 Pillars being erased sounds way too crazy to me. Just the thought of how many devils have died is already giving me the chills. I can't even image the number of casualties if you counted the deaths of the angels as well as the fallen angels with it. Yasaka's right, I really don't want to wish to hear the number of how many have died after the Great War.'_ Kakyoin thought.

''Now then, onto the other questions such how and why has Dio caused the Great War, how about we start with the 'why'?'' Yasaka suggested. ''Kakyoin, do you have any idea for why Dio has gone through such trouble to create a war between the Three Factions?''

After a bit of thinking, the young man shook his head. ''To be honest, I have no clue. The only thing that comes to my mind is that he would've started it just for fun, but I know that there's more than that to it, isn't it?'' He replied.

''That's right. There is indeed more than just that.'' Yasaka said. ''Think of it like this. If you have just become a vampire and you would have known about angels and devils not too long after that with some of them holding an unimaginable strength, what would you do?'' She asked.

Placing a hand against his chin, Kakyoin began to think as he placed himself in Dio's shoes 100 years ago. If Dio knew there were beings with powers greater than that of is his all those years ago, then why would he created such war.

Suddenly, his eyes widen a bit as he has finally found the answer for it. Now knowing why Dio has done such a thing.

''It seems you've found the answer.'' Yasaka said after seeing that the look of realisation was stuck on his face. ''Dio was the definition of both selfish and prideful while he also had a boundless ambition, love for power and a great amount of charisma. Dio was a lot of things, but he was most definitely not foolish. He knew how to use his words wisely in any kind of situation as he also knew, despite being so prideful of himself, with who he should fight and who not. So, he created lies and rumours that somehow got through the whole underworld which eventually even got to heaven that created a war so that he could weaken the Three Factions while he was slowly, but surely, getting stronger as time flew by. This proves that 100 years ago, the time where Dio didn't even had a Stand and having only recently used the mask on himself, he already was a dangerous foe in the eyes of the supernatural.'' She said.

''I knew that Dio was a dangerous man since I first laid my eyes on him, but who knew he was dangerous enough that he could even start wars between other races?'' Kakyoin said, mostly to himself, as he then looked back at the blonde-haired beauty. ''Ms Yasaka, those were the events of many years ago. After his return that happened four years ago, what else has Dio done to the world of the supernatural?''

''Instead of creating another battle between the Three Factions, Dio decided to look for beings that would swear eternal loyalty to him. Though his interest was mostly aimed at humans with the powers of having a Stand, since the human minds are the easiest to manipulate, he also tried to recruit devils, fallen angels, youkai and many more. The only race he wasn't interested in were the angels as he stated himself that they were too pure-hearted. Thanks to his charisma and sweet words, Dio managed to get himself lots of followers.'' Yasaka answered.

''And I know all too well how good Dio was at manipulating the minds of others. He even did it once to me as he then placed one of those flesh buds on me.'' Kakyoin said, surprising the woman a bit with this piece of information.

''If that really happened to you, then how did you get back to your senses?'' Yasaka asked

''It was thanks to my friend, Jotaro. Dio had ordered me to kill him, but Jotaro's Stand was way stronger than that I ever could've imagined. But, despite my intention of killing him, he sparred me and used the precision of his Stand, Star Platinum, to successfully removed the flesh bud from my head. Because of that, I've decided to assist in saving Ms Holly's life in order to thank him.'' Kakyoin explained.

 _'Amazing. Even though youkai such as us can use magic, even we have to be very careful to remove those things to which also goes for devils, angels and fallen angels. This Stand of Jotaro really is something.'_ Yasaka thought.

''Missed me?''

Looking at the direction of the voice, the Stand User and the fox-spirit saw that the voice belonged to the French man who was just done with smoking.

''And, what have I missed?'' Polnareff asked.

''Nothing much, but I was just about to tell Kakyoin how he's still alive right now.'' Yasaka answered.

''Looks like I was done at the perfect moment.'' Polnareff said, sitting next to the Japanese teen as he was very curious how they brought Kakyoin back to life.

''Now then, you both know that a Stand is viewed as a physical manifestation of the User's fighting spirit, right?'' Yasaka asked as she earned a nod from both males. ''Kakyoin, when you were killed by Dio, what were your last thoughts?''

A bit confused why she asked him such a sudden question, the young man answered it nonetheless. ''Well, at first, I was wondering how my parents were doing since I haven't talked to them in a long time already. But, despite my love for them, my final thought was me wondering how Dio was capable of passing by my 20m Radius Emerald Splash. After a bit of thinking, I've figured out what the power of Dio's Stand, The World, was. But, due to having lost too much blood, I didn't have the strength of moving a finger, let alone being able to mutter a single word. So, in order to tell Mr Joestar what the secret power of The World was, I gave him a clue and hoped for the best that he would've understood it.'' Kakyoin said.

 _'Did he just say 'Joestar'? As in the Joestar bloodline? Now that I think about it, he said that name earlier when he had just woken up. Could it be that these two are in friendly terms with the famous bloodline?'_ Yasaka thought in the back of her head but decided to ask that question for another time.

''You knew that the power of Dio's Stand was something downright terrifying, so you've gathered all the remaining energy you had left to give him that clue, right?'' Yasaka asked.

''That's right.'' Kakyoin answered.

''Now be honest with me. Despite the hint that you gave to Mr Joestar, you still wanted to live so that you could tell him yourself in case he wasn't able to figure out what your little hint was, or am I wrong?'' Yasaka asked.

''...No, you're not wrong.'' Kakyoin said after a short bit of silence. ''I know that Mr Joestar can be a very smart man, but I still had my doubts. Not to offence Mr Joestar or anything, but I just wished I could've told him myself.''

''And that's why you kept on fighting. You were using all of your fighting spirits so that you could stay alive and that's what kept you alive.'' Yasaka said, making it for the two males understand just a little bit where she was going.

''So, if we're not mistaking it, you are telling us that it was Kakyoin's Stand that prevented him from dying?'' Polnareff asked with the student thinking the same thing.

''In a way, you could so that, but there's a much better answer to it.'' Yasaka said. ''As I said before, you both know that a Stand is the physical manifestation of the User's fighting spirit. But, what most of you humans don't know is that they are more than just that. Not only are they just your physical manifestation, but they can also be your great amount of hidden willpower with the addition of your instinct as well. So, that means that the fighting spirit, instinct, and the willpower of Stand Users are much higher than those of a regular human.'' she informed them. ''You see, Kakyoin, instead of being killed in an instant by Dio, that man let you slowly bleed out while you could do nothing. Which means that-''

''That it actually wasn't my Stand that kept me alive, but my share will, as well as I mentally kept on fighting, to stay alive so I could warn Mr Joestar!'' Kakyoin interrupted the fox-spirit as he and Polnareff now fully understood what she was trying to tell them.

''Exactly. For example, If Dio had chopped off your head instead or if you were a normal human with that hole in your stomach, then you wouldn't have been here with us right now. So, instead of having died, you've practically lost conscious while you were slowly, but surely, heading towards death's door. But you sure were a lucky one, had my daughter Kunou brought you here a mere second later, then you would've been a goner for sure.'' Yasaka said.

''I see.'' Kakyoin said underneath his breath. Standing up, he then surprised the other two a bit as he suddenly bowed in front of the blonde-haired woman. ''Ms Yasaka, I can't thank you enough, as well as your daughter, for saving my life. If there's anything you two need from me or want me to do, no matter how silly or hard it is, I shall be sure to repay my debt.'' He told the leader of the Youkai.

Yasaka smiled. ''There's no need to repay us, Kakyoin. You helped Jotaro a great deal of defeating Dio by finding out what the power of his Stand was which I, my daughter, and all the other Youkai in this world, are all very grateful for. So saving your life is the least we could do for a hero such as yourself.'' She said.

Kakyoin chuckled at him being called a hero. ''Even so, if there's anything that you, or Kunou, want from me or want me to do, then I'll do my best to help in any kind of possible way.'' Kakyoin said as he then sat back.

''Well then, since you're so persistent, I shall be sure to remember your offer.'' Yasaka said jokingly.

''Who knew you could be such a gentleman, Kakyoin?'' Polnareff jested.

''Well, my parents did raise me to behave correctly to a woman.'' Kakyoin answered. ''Now that I've mentioned them, I should give them a call. They might be worried as I haven't called them for a long time.''

''There's a cell phone in the room next to us. You may use that one if you want?'' Yasaka offered to the teen.

''Thank you.'' Kakyoin said.

But, before the Japanese student stood up, a sudden question popped-up in his head.

''Ms Yasaka, if it isn't too much to ask, but there's one more thing that I would like to know.'' Kakyoin said.

''Of course, go ahead and ask.'' Yasaka replied.

''You told me that it was thanks to my willpower and fighting spirit that I am still alive. But how come the hole in my stomach is closed?'' Kakyoin asked with Polnareff now being curious about that one too.

''Oh, that's simple, really.'' Yasaka answered. ''It's because we both slept naked with each other in the same bed.''

...

...

...

''I-I'm sorry, Ms Yasaka, but my ears must've been pulling a trick on me. I thought for a moment that you just said that you've been sleeping with Kakyoin on the same bed together, but naked? As in, the both you, without any sort of clothing or whatsoever? Just... Full-on body contact, right?'' Polnareff asked, surprisingly calmful, after a long and awkward silence filled the room while Kakyoin had a small blush stuck on his face.

''That's right.'' Yasaka replied casually, acting like there was nothing wrong with what she just told the two Stand Users.

...

...

...

''KAKYOIN!''

''I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT, I SWEAR!''

''FIRST, I ENVY YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! SECOND, SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE FORGOTTEN THAT NIGHT WITH A WOMAN AS BEAUTIFUL AS HER LIKE IT'S NOTHING?! EVEN I'M NOT THAT LOW!''

''I WAS UNCONSCIOUS AS WELL AS HALF DEAD, POLNAREFF! HOW CAN I REMEMBER SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!''

''DON'T USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE TO GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS!''

''THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT USING IT AS AN EXCUSE!''

Grabbing Polnareff by the shirt while grabbing Kakyoin by the collar of his uniform as the two males were almost ready to settle this with fists, a soft and gentle sound was heard through the room. Looking at the fox-spirit, both males saw that she held a hand in front of her mouth as she was trying to surprise her laugh which didn't go all too well.

''Please, forgive me, but...'' Yasaka paused as she then stopped her laughter while wiping a tear away. ''I just couldn't help myself but say it like that. But never had I expected that the reaction of you two would be this hilarious.'' She said, having the scene saved in her head for the rest of her lifetime.

As the two males have released each other now, Kakyoin cleared his throat as the blush on his face was mostly gone now. ''Then, what exactly did happen?'' He asked.

''Well, when I said we were sleeping naked with each other wasn't that much of a lie, actually.'' Yasaka said, earning an intelligent 'huh' from both the Stand Users. ''You see, we from the supernatural are capable of healing others. But the best way to do this is by skinship, meaning that we both made contact with each other while wearing absolutely nothing so that the wound would heal much faster. And whenever I was done with healing Kakyoin for the day, I just pulled his uniform back on for him. But you don't have to worry, I made sure that I didn't see too much of your body.''

Both males had a different reaction to this. Kakyoin looked away from the blonde-haired beauty as he was hiding the second blush on his face that has appeared again. Polnareff, on the other hand, envied Kakyoin as he would have done everything to be lying on the same bed with Yasaka for one night. Even if it would only mean so that he could just sleep next to her.

''But I must say that you really took me by surprise, Kakyoin.'' Yasaka said.

''With what?'' The Japanese teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

''While I was hugging you from behind to heal your wound, you suddenly turned around, hugged me and buried your face in my chest like you had no other option but to do such naughty action on poor little ol' me. I never took you as someone who would do something as bold as that.'' Yasaka said, wrapping her arms underneath her chest while looking away from the two males to prevent them to see the smile on her face.

A smile that had nothing but the word 'teasing' written all over it.

While the blush on Kakyoin's face returned once again, Polnareff, on the other hand, inhaled as much air as he possibly could through his nose as there was only one thing could do right now.

''KAKYOIN!''

Seeing the two were going at it again, Yasaka couldn't help herself but laugh again.

 _'Now that all of that is done, it's time to tell Kunou that Kakyoin is back to normal now.'_ She thought as she then created a magic circle next to her ear.

* * *

 **(Joestar's Residence)**

''A different school?'' Was Jotaro's reply after what his mother just told him.

Earlier, though they were first thinking if it was a good idea, the Joestars and Kunou told both Holly and Suzie Q about the supernatural, not going too much into details as they kept things simple for the two ladies, as well as informing her how her only child was now seen as a hero in the eyes of angels, devils and more.

Both women were amazed as well as proud at their son/grandson for carrying such a huge title on his name at such a young age that they were going on about this for at least 30 minutes straight. Especially the mother of the hero.

Anyway, back to the main point of the story now.

''That's right. Since you haven't gone to school for a total of more than 50 days, they could no longer pass you as you would've then gotten your school diploma. But, despite that, they could still easily see how smart you are whenever you are in class. So, because of that, the director has managed to transfer you to Kuoh Academy which is even a better school than this one.'' Holly said with her usual smile on her face.

Though she didn't like that her son had to do another year of school, she was glad that he was now in an even better one now since Kuoh Academy is one of those schools you won't get in that easily.

Hearing the name of that school, Kunou looked at the young Stand User. ''Jotaro, though I don't think I have to say this, you better be careful around there.'' She warned, earning the teen's attention.

''And why's that?'' Jotaro asked.

''It's because Kuoh is in the devil's territory, that's why.'' Kunou replied. ''Don't worry, they probably won't harm you if you won't do anything, but they may find out sooner or later that a Stand User such as yourself is walking around there. And, knowing how devils can be, they probably want to turn you into one as well.''

Jotaro released a sigh. ''Great. Just my freaking luck...'' He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear as he then looked at his mother. ''When do I actually go to this new school?''

''Coming Monday, which is already only four days from now.'' Holly informed her son. ''But, since Kuoh is pretty far away from here, you might want to rent an apartment since it's almost an hour away from here with the train.'' She said while that little idea didn't sound all too pleasant for her.

Why? Because this means that she would miss her son again.

''I may be able to have an apartment, or even a house if you want, ready for you if you're going to stay in Kuoh with some form of a magical barrier that can prevent the devils from sensing you.'' Kunou suggested to the tall teen.

''As long as I won't be annoyed by those devils thanks to this barrier of yours, then fine by me.'' Jotaro replied, earning a small chuckle from the blonde beauty.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared next to her, surprising Holly and Suzie Q seeing such thing for the first time.

''Something wrong, mother?'' Kunou asked through the circle as she then heard Yasaka's voice from the other line

''Joseph, what is that thing next to her ear?'' Suzie Q asked with her daughter wanting to know as well.

''If I remember correctly, they call that a 'magic circle'. They can use it as a form of transportation, teleporting you wherever you wanna go in less than a minute or making it act like some sort of telephone as what Ms Kunou is using for it right now.'' Joseph explained.

''I see.'' Was Kunou's voice after the Joestar was done explaining things to his wife and daughter. ''I shall take them with me so they can see him themselves... Alright, see you in a minute.'' And with that, the magic circle disappeared as she then looked at the mother of the current hero. ''Ms Holly, I hope you won't mind if I take Jotaro and Mr Joestar with me to Kyoto despite that you have missed them for almost two months?''

''No, not really. But why exactly do they need to go to Kyoto with you, if I may ask?'' Holly asked the question that every human in the room had in their mind.

''It's because my mother has a present for those two for their heroic deeds and it would be for the best if I can show it to them back at my place as my mother also would like to meet Jotaro and Mr Joestar personally.'' Kunou answered, standing up as she then looked at the two males. ''So, would you two mind coming with me?''

''Of course not.'' Joseph replied as he then looked at his grandson. ''How about you, Jotaro?''

The delinquent simply nodded to his grandfather as he then stood next to Joseph and Kunou with the latter one having prepared a magic circle. Saying their goodbyes to Holly and Suzie Q, the three left the place thanks to the magic circle.

* * *

 **(Kyoto)**

''So this is the shrine of your mother, huh?'' Was Jotaro's reaction as he stood in front of it.

''It is. Since my mother is the leader of the Youkai here, it only makes sense that it's this big.'' Kunou replied.

''Big is kind of an understatement here.'' Joseph commented out loud.

''Can't say you're wrong there, Mr Joestar. Anyway, how about we show you two our little present?'' With that said, the three of them headed inside the shrine.

While walking through the place, both males noticing how every person here bowed out of respect to not only Kunou but to the two of them as well. It was as everyone here was treating them with almost, if not, just as much respect as to how everyone treated Kunou during the whole way.

''It seems my mother has informed everyone here about the fact that you two have defeated Dio.'' Kunou answered the unasked question of the Joestars. ''Knowing that it was you who have put an end to Dio's madness, who was a big threat to all of us Youkai, they now will treat you with just as much respect as they would treat me and my mother.'' She explained.

''As I said earlier, I don't care about being a hero. I only did what I had to, that's all.'' Jotaro sighed, already getting annoyed with all the attention he was getting from all the youkai here. But, despite all the attention, he must admit that he was already liking this place so far. It seemed to be pretty peaceful around here.

But if only he knew what would happen next.

''Hey, could those two be the heroes Lady Yasaka was talking about?'' A cat-girl asked,

''I think you're right!'' A fox-girl replied.

''And look how handsome that guy behind Lady Kunou is!''

''My God, he's such a stud!''

And before the three knew what just happened, a bunch of female Youkai surrounded the group of three in a blink of an eye. Especially around the tall delinquent.

''Say, is it true that you two are the ones who defeated Dio?''

''We are very thankful for being our hero in need.''

''But who would've thought our hero would be such a stud?''

''If you want, I could give you a _very_ pleasant gift for beating Dio somewhere more... _Private_?''

''Make it _two_ ~.''

While Kunou was watching how almost every female Youkai of this place were clinging to and flirting with the tall delinquent, who's eyes were shadowed by his hat with a look of irritation fixed on his face that kept on increasing, Joseph simply knew what was going to happen as he released a sigh.

''Any minute now.'' The trickster mumbled to himself as he looked at the watch around his wrist, earning the attention of the blonde-haired beauty.

''Did you just say something, Mr Joestar?'' Kunou asked, not having heard what he exactly said just now.

''...Now.''

''SHUT UP ALREADY! ALL OF YOU ARE FREAKING ANNOYING! NOW GET LOST!''

Kunou almost jumped in the air by the sudden bellow from the younger Joestar as well as all the other Youkai that were asking him too many questions with all of them being dead quiet now. But, the silence only lasted for a few seconds as the girls began to squeal and swoon for some reason as if they didn't mind what the tall delinquent just said to them, giving him a sense of deja vu.

''He totally said that to me!''

''No way, definitely to me!''

 _'Wait... What?'_ Kunou thought as she couldn't understand their reaction after the bellow of Jotaro. _'They must be in heat. There's no other explanation for why they are acting like this.'_ She came to conclusion with a sigh escaping from her lips.

''I see you're still as polite to women as ever, aren't you, JoJo?''

The eyes of Joseph and Jotaro went wide in disbelieve as both of them never thought they would hear this voice ever again. Quickly turning around, the two Stand Users couldn't believe what they were seeing with their own eyes.

''It's been a while, JoJo, Mr Joestar. I'm glad you two are still alive and well.'' Kakyoin said.

While Kunou ordered all the fangirls to give her and the group of humans some privacy, much to all the girls' dismay, the two Joestars still couldn't believe what they were seeing. They never thought that, after being told about the supernatural world, they would be put in for another huge surprise. But, boy, were they both wrong.

''K-Kakyoin... I-Is that really you?'' Joseph asked while thinking it should be impossible. He has witnessed it with his own eyes how the young man was killed by Dio.

''It must be hard to believe, but despite having that hole in my stomach, I'm still breathing. It's all thanks to Ms Yasaka who did her best to keep me alive.'' Kakyoin explained.

''And it was my pleasure of doing so.''

Appearing from the corner, both Joestars saw that the unfamiliar voice belonged a woman that looked a lot like the older version of Kunou alongside Polnareff next to her.

''Assuming you're the mother of Kunou, seeing how much you two look like each other, you must be this Yasaka person.'' Jotaro commented, earning a nod from Yasaka who complimented the young man in her head for finding her identity out in just a few seconds. ''And seeing how you've brought Kakyoin back to live, I guess I should thank you for that.''

''You don't need to thank me. After all, saving the life of the friend of our new hero is the least that the youkai's- No, all of the supernatural could do for you.'' Yasaka replied.

''But still, to think that you youkais could bring the dead ones back to live really blows my mind right now.'' Joseph said aloud as he then looked at Yasaka. ''But, even so, that doesn't change the fact that we are still very grateful for what you have done, Ms Yasaka. For that, we thank you for doing such a thing for us.'' He said.

''Well, I guess it would be rude of me to decline all of your thanks.'' The fox-spirit said. ''Now then, I believe you know my name as I know the name of your grandson, but I don't think I've heard your name even once? Care to inform me?'' Yasaka asked the older Joestar.

''Of course not. My name is Joseph Joestar, the grandfather of this idiot.'' Joseph introduced himself as he pointed at Jotaro with his thumb who just ignored the comment of the old man.

''Wait a second. Are you telling me that you are THE Joseph Joestar? He who has accepted his fate and managed to defeat the remaining Pillar Men 50 years ago?'' Yasaka asked in disbelieve with wide eyes. Kunou, just like her mother, now had the same look on her face with her eyes also as wide as possible as she finally knew why his name sounded so familiar to her.

Kind of surprised that Yasaka knew about him, Joseph nodded nonetheless. ''That's right. It was back in those years where I had no other choice but to accept my fate to take down the Pillar Men. It wasn't easy since it cost me a hand as well as the loss of my best friend. But, despite all of that, I've still managed to defeat every single one of them.'' He told her.

''Unbelievable. To think that I have not only Jotaro here in my home who has defeated Dio, but Joseph Joestar as well who is known for defeating the Pillar Men. Never have I ever thought that this day would happen.'' Yasaka mumbled aloud.

''Seems that the old man of yours is pretty famous in the supernatural world as well, huh?'' Polnareff said to the younger Joestar who barely gave any form of a reply to the French man.

''Guess you're right. Didn't know about it myself until now.'' Joseph replied as he then looked back at the older fox-spirit. ''But how come you know about me as well as you having brought Kakyoin back from the dead?''

Yasaka nodded. ''Of course, I shall tell you everything. But first, please follow me where we can discuss all of this peacefully.''

* * *

After the two Joestars were being told by the leader of the youkai's how Kakyoin is still alive, everyone was then informed how Yasaka and the others knew about the events of Joseph Joestar that happened 50 years ago.

Apparently, Yasaka had been informed by one of her followers, who has seen the Pillar Men, and informed her right away that the special group of vampires were still alive while everyone believed they have been dealt with by the humans with the power of Hamon.

But, before Yasaka and the others could do anything about it, they first had to tell this to the vampires about the Pillar Men in safety to prevent a war with the vampires since the Pillar Men were, though with some differences, one as well. Luckily, the vampires agreed very quickly that the Pillar Men were allowed to be killed. But, before either youkai or vampire were able to tag along with the Joestar, the young human had already managed to defeat them with the cost of his own life.

At least, that's what they thought that had happened to him. In the end, at this very moment, they now know that he is still alive after all the dangerous and horrible things he went through.

''And now, I ask you to forgive me.'' Yasaka bowed, with Kunou doing the same next to her, in front of the older Joestar. ''If only I knew about the return of the Pillar Men much earlier, then perhaps things could have gone much better as well as your best friend to be still alive as well.''

After a few seconds of silence, not expecting that the two ladies would bow in front of him and ask for forgiveness, Joseph finally decided to reply back. ''Please, there's no need for me to forgive you since you haven't done anything wrong back then. True, I would have appreciated the help, but you were only told about the return of the Pillar Men a bit too late, so I can't hate you for not being there to fight alongside me. What has happened in the past has happened and, as much as I want to change things, such as the death of my friend, it's another thing in my life that I have to accept.'' He said.

''I see. Then at least allow me to thank you for not blaming us of the death of your friend and for not being able to aid you in the fight.'' Yasaka said as she then addressed the whole group of Stand Users. ''So, now that the four of you are done with Dio and now know more than enough about the supernatural world, what will all of you do now?''

''Well, I'll probably stay in Japan for a few more days to spend time with my daughter as I will then go back to America with my wife.'' Joseph answered first as he then looked at the other. ''How about you guys?''

''Instead of America, I'll be going back to my homeland, France. Though I don't have much left there, it will always be my country which I will always return to.'' Polnareff answered.

Joseph nodded as he then aimed his eyes at the two youngest Stand Users. ''And how about you two.''

''I think I'll be heading at this Kuoh place tomorrow or the day after it since I need to go to that school coming Monday. If I arrive there a few days early and pack my things, then I can explore the place a bit so that I can find my way around it.'' Jotaro commented, earning a small surprised look from his friend.

''Jotaro, could it be that this new school of yours is called Kuoh Academy and did you had to leave our school because you missed too many days?'' Kakyoin asked.

''Yeah. How did you know?'' The delinquent asked back.

''Talk about coincidence.'' Kakyoin said with a chuckle. ''Before you and Mr Joestar had arrived here, I had a call with my parents since I haven't spoken with them for quite some time. In the end, they've told me that I was sent to another school which is the same as yours.'' He said.

''Yare yare daze...'' Jotaro said. ''You just can't leave me alone, now can you?'' He asked with the smallest form of a smile stuck on his face.

''I guess I can't.'' Kakyoin jested.

''Well then, seeing that Kakyoin needs to be at the same place as Jotaro, we might as well have a nice house for you two ready at Kuoh.'' Kunou said.

''You would?'' Kakyoin asked the younger youkai.

''Of course, we would.'' Yasaka spoke, earning his attention. ''We are willing to do a lot for those who have defeated Dio. Even it is something like building a house. Besides, having a house prepared for you two is as simple as counting to ten for us.''

''Well, if it isn't too much to ask, then we would really appreciate it.'' Kakyoin said.

''Not a problem.'' Yasaka said as she then raised one finger. ''But there is one small condition, though.''

''And what is this condition that you're talking about?'' Jotaro asked.

With a small smile on her face, the leader of the youkai spoke. ''I want my little Kunou going with you two to Kuoh as well.''

Everyone, especially Kunou, had a small surprised look on their faces. No one expected that this would have been Yasaka's condition.

''Uhm, mother, if you don't mind me asking, but why do you want me to go alongside with them?'' The younger fox-spirit asked.

''Please, Kunou, you're my very own child so I can easily see through you. I know just as much as you do that you want to see more of this world instead of being here with your mother all day. I know you don't mean that in any kind of offensive way to me, but you simply want a bit more freedom as well as gaining yourself some new friends, isn't that right?'' Yasaka asked.

Kunou wanted to say something back, but nothing left her mouth. What her mother just said wasn't exactly something she was wrong about. Not that she wants to leave her mother since she means the world to her, but because that she indeed wants to see a bit more of the world.

''And that's why I came to the conclusion of you joining these two youngsters. Not only for something as simple as this, but also so that you can help both Jotaro and Kakyoin with things that have to do with the supernatural while I'm very positive that they are strong enough to protect you.'' Yasaka said as she then looked at the two human teens. ''So, how about it?''

Kunou looked at the two males, actually hoping that they wouldn't mind having someone in their house who they don't even know for a week.

Kakyoin was the first one of the two to give the woman his answer. ''I don't mind agreeing with such term. How about you, Jotaro?''

''As long as your daughter isn't too annoying, then you won't hear me complaining about it.'' Jotaro said, being as blunt as always.

''Jotaro! Be nice for once!'' Joseph scolded his grandson.

While chuckling a bit Yasaka could see out of the corner of her eye that her daughter was very happy that she was accepted. ''Glad to hear.''

After all of that has happened, they've all decided that they would be going back to their homes as everyone now stood in the garden of Yasaka's shrine.

As Kunou was ready to bring everyone back to their homes, Yasaka told her to first only bring the older Joestar and the French man back to their places as she wanted to talk with the two younger Stand Users in private.

''You better not forget me, you cherry-headed, smartass! And the same thing goes for you, you heartless bastard! Whenever you two need me, I'll be running straight towards you two all the way from France!'' Polnareff exclaimed, waving from the magic circle he, Joseph and Kunou were standing on.

''Only if that small brain of yours doesn't forget about me either.'' Kakyoin said. ''Until we meet again.''

''Even if I wanted to, I could never forget that dumb face of yours.'' Jotaro replied. ''Take care.''

After all of that had been said, Kunou took both Joseph and Polnareff with her through her magic circle, leaving her mother alone with both Kakyoin and Jotaro.

''So, what you wanna talk about?'' Jotaro asked the blonde-haired woman now that the three are all alone.

''Nothing much, to be honest. I just want to thank you two for taking my daughter with you, that's all.'' Yasaka said.

''It's nothing, Ms Yasaka. After all, it is thanks to you and Kunou that I'm still alive. So accepting Kunou at our place doesn't even come close to what you've done for me.'' Kakyoin said. ''Besides, they do say 'the more the merrier', am I right?''

''Indeed you are.'' Yasaka replied.

Kakyoin now looked at his friend. ''How about you, JoJo? I was having my doubts if you were OK with having a girl at our place.'' He said.

''At first, I wasn't.'' Jotaro honestly replied. ''But it's what you just said to Yasaka.'' He now looked at the fox-spirit. ''If you two weren't there, then Kakyoin wouldn't be here right now. I kinda owe the two of you for saving his life. So to repay you two by playing babysitter doesn't sound that bad of a trade, if you ask me.''

''And I promise you that we will do everything to protect her from any kind of harm. It's the least that we can do.'' Kakyoin added.

''Well, seeing how you found out about Dio's power and how you killed the vampire, I'm positive that she's in very good hands now.'' Yasaka said.

* * *

 **(Next Day, Kuoh Town)**

As the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon now, changing the sky into orange a bit of purple instead of the regular clear blue one, a small group of two Stand Users and one Youkai were standing in front of a house which is much bigger than all the other ones around it.

Yesterday, each one of them decided to stay one more night at their previous places. Jotaro with his mother and grandparents, Kakyoin with his parents and Kunou with her mother. And now, the three teens had already said their goodbyes to their old homes and now have to say hello to their new one.

''So this is our new house now, huh?'' Jotaro commented as he looked at the new place that he's going to call home.

''Ms Yasaka sure made it big enough for the three of us. And that in one day.'' Kakyoin said as their place was probably big enough for two families.

''If I remember correctly, there were a total of six bedrooms in case we could gain more people in our house. So, yeah, mother made it very sure it would be big enough for the meantime.'' Kunou said.

The delinquent released a sigh. ''Anyway, I'll be packing my stuff in my room after I've chosen which one is mine, not that I really care which room I have to use as long as I can sleep before I take a walk through this town.''

''Good idea. Maybe I'll walk along to get to know the streets of Kuoh a bit better as well.'' Kakyoin said.

''Suit yourself.'' Jotaro replied as he then looked at the blonde-haired beauty. ''How about you?''

''I think I'll stay and make our little place a bit nicer on the inside. You know, making it feel more like a home.'' Kunou said as she then gained a look on her face that had the word 'teasing' written all over it. ''So you two don't have to worry about me interrupting your little date. Make sure you two are very careful out there and keep on walking hand in hand so you won't lose each other.''

''We don't swing that way.'' Both males said at the exact same time, earning a small laugh from the girl who then headed inside their place with the two students following her.

After sometime later, the three were done unpacking their stuff in their respective rooms. As Kunou indeed was changing the living room, having the permission of the two Stand Users that she could decor the house however she wanted it to look like, Jotaro and Kakyoin left her alone as they walked through the unfamiliar place.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Japan, a young man who looked to be at the age of 17 that has short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes who had just finished his school was leaning on the railing of the bridge he was standing on while seeing only the upper half of the sun now.

This young man is known as Issei Hyoudou who had one simple question in his mind.

 _'I wonder where he could be and what he's doing?'_ He thought, a question running through his mind since who knows how long ago.

''Uhm, do you happen to be Issei Hyoudou?''

A question, obviously coming from a girl judging by the tone of it, snapped Issei from his thoughts as he then looked at his right.

 _'Hello~, beautiful.'_ Was the first thing that Issei said in his mind after seeing what the girl looked like.

Currently, only a few meters away from the brown-haired teen, was a beautiful girl who looked to be around his age with long black hair and a pair of violet coloured eyes. Just like Issei, she was also wearing a school uniform but clearly not the uniform of Kuoh Academy. Though he has never seen someone wearing that uniform, he assumed she must be from a place outside this town.

''That's me.'' Issei said as he then raised an eyebrow. ''And you are?''

''I'm sorry! My name is Amano Yuuma and it's a pleasure to meet you.'' Yuuma introduced herself.

''Nice to meet you, Yuuma.'' Issei replied as he then holstered both his hands in the pockets of his trousers. ''But mind telling me how you know my name?''

Yuuma blushed. ''W-Well, to be honest, I saw you walking here on the bridge a few days ago and I couldn't help myself with wanting to know more about you since you look pretty handsome and very kind. So I've been following you since then and asked some of my friends if they knew about you. After everything they've told me about what they know about you, I couldn't help myself by getting more interested in you. And, since they've also told me that you're currently not in a relationship with someone, I was hoping if...'' Yuuma went quiet as the blush on her face just increased to a bigger one.

 _'Is she going to ask what I think she's going to ask?'_ Issei thought.

''If you would like to go on a date with me?!'' She exclaimed, successfully surprising the young man a bit despite he had the feeling she would ask him such a question

 _'Hmm... So this girl has been stalking me for a few days thanks to my handsomeness and is now asking me for a date.'_ Issei thought. _'Though something smells fishy here, like hell I would skip a date with this girl! I mean, look at her! She's freaking hot!'_

''Sure, I'm in.'' The brunette answered, earning himself a big smile from Yuuma.

''That's great! How does Sunday afternoon sound?'' Yuuma asked.

''Sounds good to me.'' Issei said.

''It's a date then. Goodnight!'' Yuuma said as she then headed towards her place, only to stop for a moment so that she could that she was very happy with their date as she then continued her journey to her place.

''See you on Sunday.'' Issei waved as he then headed towards his place.

 _'Why the hell did I had the feeling as if someone was watching us?'_ Issei thought, now realising the feeling of being watched had started during his encounter with Yuuma but ended as soon as the to left each other. _'Oh well, not that it's important, anyway. What's more important is that I'm getting one step closer to my goal.'_

''To become the 'Harem King'!''

* * *

''You just had to buy those cherries on sale, don't you?'' Jotaro asked as he then took a drag from his cigarette.

''What can I say? Cherries are my favourite, after all.'' Kakyoin replied, carrying a bag that contains the said cherries.

''Don't have to tell me twice.'' Jotaro commented, remembering the red-heads love for cherries during their 50 days trip.

After more than half an hour of walking through this town, while also having bought some cherries at the mall, the two Stand Users now knew a bit more about this place as well as the location of their new school which is only ten minutes away from their place.

Having arrived at the front door of their house that they were sharing with a certain blonde fox, Jotaro opened the door. As the two students were now in the living room, they both have to admit that Kunou did a nice job of making this place looks very nice. Speaking of her, she doesn't seem to be downstairs.

''I'm gonna take a shower.'' Jotaro said out loud after he threw the butt of his cigarette in the trash can.

''You do that, and I shall tell it to Kunou if I see her.'' Kakyoin replied while putting the cherries inside the refrigerator, planning to enjoy them tomorrow.

While heading upstairs, Jotaro had the idea that the blonde-haired girl was probably in her room. Not bothering to confirm by looking inside her room, the delinquent headed straight towards the bathroom. Ones he had opened the door, Jotaro found out that the room happened to be occupied.

None other than by a certain fox.

Wet, golden blonde hair clinging to her body like it was a second skin, the white towel that was hugging her body barely did its job as her amazing bust looked ready to jump out at any giving moment and a few droplets still running down from her legs.

Any other normal male would either thank God on his knees now for being blessed for seeing such beauty in this state while others would immediately turn around, close the door and ask for forgiveness. Jotaro, unlike any other guy, was Jotaro. In other words, he just stood there. Either he didn't know how to react or what to do, or he just didn't give a damn for what just happened now.

Kunou, on the other hand-

''KYAAAAAAAHHH!''

''Relax, it was just an accident.'' Was all that Jotaro said.

And before Kunou could give any reform of reply, things just got worse for her as she could pick up the sound of someone rushing to this place which could only mean one thing.

''What just happened?! I thought I've heard Kunou screaming and I immediately-'' Kakyoin stopped himself mid-sentence as he just saw the state the blonde-haired beauty was currently in. Gaining a blush on his face, he quickly turned around. ''I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!''

''You're surprisingly prude.'' Jotaro commented.

''I'm just respecting a woman's privacy, that's all.'' Kakyoin said.

''Can you two leave already?!'' Kunou exclaimed with her blush still stuck on her face.

The delinquent released a sigh. ''Fine, fine. Just hurry up. I also wanna take a-'' He shut himself as something in the mirror behind Kunou caught his eyes.

Maybe he was seeing things after everything that happened today and after the journey to Egypt, but he had to know for sure now. After all, since he has been watching Columbo as a little kid, moments like these are capable of keeping him up at night.

Walking the blonde-haired fox, Kunou instinctively took a step back. After all, it's not every day that an almost two meters tall and muscled delinquent would be walking towards her like Jotaro did.

Standing in front of her right now, the Joestar surprised her with his next two words.

''Turn around.''

''H-Huh?''

''You've heard what I said. Now turn around.'' Jotaro was practically commanding her to do so at this point.

''C-Could you at least tell me why?'' Kunou asked.

''Yare Yare.'' Jotaro said with a sigh as he was really getting impatient at the moment. Grabbing her by one of her shoulders, he made her turn around by force.

''J-J-Jotaro!'' Kunou exclaimed.

Ignoring her, the Stand User looked at his friend. ''Kakyoin, take a look at this.''

Though he wasn't sure if he should, since Kunou was still only wearing a towel, but hearing how serious Jotaro sounded right now, Kakyoin decided to turn around as well. ''What is it, JoJo?'' He asked as he then saw that Jotaro was pointing at something. Looking at whatever the delinquent was pointing at, the eyes of the redhead went wide. ''Impossible. That's-''

''My birthmark?'' Kunou asked out loud, feeling his finger touching the back of her left shoulder, as Jotaro then let go of her Looking at the tall teen, she saw that his face was the definition of 'serious'.

''Now you better take us to your mother...'' Jotaro paused as he then pulled on his shirt, surprising Kunou with his star-shaped birthmark. ''Because I'm very certain that she has the answer to why you have the Joestar birthmark just like me and my family.''

* * *

 **Hey guys, LuigiTheBest here, and I'm here to say sorry to all of you. It's been three months since I've posted the first chapter and not a single new chapter after that until now. So, sorry about that.**

 **There are two reasons for that. One of them is that I'm in general a slow writer, and the other one is something personal happened in real life. I'm not gonna say what it was, but let's just say that it's not something pretty. So, now you guys know why this chapter took so long**

 **But, enough about me, back to the story.**

 **I'm sure you guys are probably wondering why I've made Kunou older than that she actually is. Well, have a bit a patient as it will be as explained in the next chapter.**

 **Another thing I wanna say is that I've noticed a small mistake I've made in the previous chapter, making it look like Dio caused the war a few years ago instead of hundred years ago, so I've changed that little thing to make things a little better. So you could read it again even though that's the only thing that has changed.**

 **By the way, there's something I have to ask you guys? Do you all prefer 'ZA WARUDO' or 'The World' when time will be stopped? Also, do you want Jotaro to keep saying 'Yare Yare Daze' or something along the lines of 'Good grief/Give me a break/What a pain'. Let me know by leaving a comment in the review or through a PM.**

 **So, not that all of that is done, what do you guys think? Did you liked or hated this chapter? Do you have any kind of question for me? Let me know through the reviews of through a PM.**

 **LuigiTheBest**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Kyoto]**

Yasaka, who was inside her room all by herself, wasn't sure how she should be feeling right now. One part of her was happy because she knew her daughter, Kunou, was happy right now. But, the other part of her was already missing her lovely little angel. She was almost feeling lonely.

Of course, feeling lonely wouldn't exactly be the right word since there were more than enough youkai here in her shrine. But that didn't change the fact that it was obvious that the bond she has with her daughter means much more to her than the one she has with all the youkai here around her.

But, missing her daughter didn't last very long as she saw a familiar magic circle in front of her. After the light faded away, Yasaka now stood in front of her daughter and the two Stand Users.

''Oh my. Have you three already missed me?'' Yasaka playfully asked.

''Cut the crap. I'm not here to play around and have a nice little conversation with you right now.'' Jotaro bluntly replied, surprising the leader of the youkai quiet a bit.

I mean, why wouldn't she be surprised? Never had someone ever been talking in such a rude way to her like the young Stand User just did. Sure, she doesn't mind if people would talk to her without thinking about her status, but not like this! He was lucky not a single guard has heard him speaking to her in such way to her, they would have tried to punish him really hard.

But they might have some trouble with punishing the teen since Jotaro, despite being a human, still has a powerful Stand as well as he is now known for having killed the infamous Dio. Though he didn't achieve that victory on his own as Kakyoin and Joseph were just in time to inform him, killing the vampire with the knowledge of his is still quite a feat.

''JoJo, I can understand you want answers right away, but you're still talking to THE leader of all the youkai here in Kyoto.'' Kakyoin said with the Kunou thinking the same thing.

''Not to mention that she's MY mother. Though the current situation that we are in is because of me and though I'm just as curious as you are, I still want you to show some proper respect to my mother, Jotaro.'' Kunou told him.

''Right now, I don't care who she may be. All I want is a clear answer to what we're dealing with right now.'' The delinquent responded, not missing a beat to prove how serious he was with his words.

''JoJo, I want to know about all of this just as much and as fast as you want, but that doesn't mean we can just force her to do so as we like. In fact, this could make all of this even take much longer than necessary. Let's just take things easy for now, OK?'' Kakyoin said.

The room was dead silence as the two Stand Users were having a staring contest.

''...Fine, guess you're right anyway.'' The young Joestar finally said to his best friend, holstering his hands in the pockets of his coat now.

''Now that we have all calm down, what exactly is it that you want to know so badly, Jotaro?'' Yasaka asked in a serious tone, earning the attention of the two Stand Users and Kunou. ''And why is it exactly that it's because of my daughter that we are here right now?''

''Since you're her mother, it's obvious to say that you know Kunou the longest out of everyone. And because of that, you probably know more than enough about the star-shaped birthmark she has, right?'' Jotaro asked, getting down to business right away.

Though Yasaka was surprised that the tall delinquent already knew about the birthmark her daughter has while not even knowing her for a week, she nodded to his question nonetheless while wondering what this has to do with all of this.

''Then surely you can explain to me-'' Pausing, Jotaro pulled on his shirt to show the exact same mark that he has on the exact same spot to Yasaka, successfully surprising the woman as her eyes went as wide as they possible could. ''How the hell she has the exact same Joestar Birthmark just like me, my mom, and the old man.''

The room was filled with silence as Yasaka had no idea how to properly react to such a sudden news. A Joestar Birthmark? Does that mean that every Joestar has the very same mark on the very same place? If that is the case, what should she say to them? should she tell them the truth about her daughter? Should she come up with something? Just what was the best thing she could do at this very moment?

Never having prepared for this day, Yasaka had no clue for what she should be doing right now.

Not hearing anything from the blonde-haired beauty, Jotaro made a sigh escape from his lips and released his shirt. ''Yare Yare. Alright, let me make things a bit easier for you to understand.'' He said, hands now back in his pockets. ''I was told by the old man, who was told by his mom, that those from the Joestar bloodline will all have one thing in common and that's, in case you still don't know, that we all have a star-shaped birthmark at the back of our left shoulder. I've still decided to ask Kunou about this back in our house while she was changing, but she didn't had the slightest idea about it. So I'm very positive that you have the answer that I want to hear right now, so spill it out already.'' The student practically commanded her.

Feeling how tense the current atmosphere of this room how, Kakyoin tried his best to ease it down as much as he could. ''Ms Yasaka, though I must ask for forgiveness for JoJo's direct approach on you, I can't help myself to want to know the answer to all of this just as much as he does. To be honest, the biggest reason for why we are not taking it easy on you with this subject, I guess we're still as cautious as ever after the 50 days we went through to our search for Dio. Sleeping with one eye open and always having to check our backs after every step we took in order to survive, you could say we now have to learn how to live our lives like how we would normally do while we also want to solve things as fast as possible.'' He explained.

 _'Now that I think about it, I guess it now makes sense to why they are so quickly cautious about this.'_ Kunou thought as her right hand subconsciously traced to her birthmark. _'Having Dio as your enemy is something that no one wants to have. Checking every corner and always having their guard up for almost two months, it's only logical that they are still having their guard up for everything. He's right. Even now, while Dio has turned into nothing but dust, I guess this now means that they practically have to learn how to not have their guards up for 24/7.'_

Knowing she had no other option at this point, it was now Yasaka's turn to release a sigh. ''It seems that I have no other choice then. I shall explain you everything with what you should know about Kunou's father, as well for Kunou herself since she doesn't know a single thing about him. But, before I do that, I think it will be for the best if Joseph Joestar would be here as well as I'm sure he would want to know this as much as you three do. One of you two will be calling him as my daughter can then pick him up afterwards. Deal?.'' She asked, earning the nods from everyone.

* * *

 **''OH MY GOD!''**

Yasaka almost jumped in the air with the impressive, but very loud bellow from the older Joestar after he saw the birthmark that her daughter has. It was a good thing Jotaro told her beforehand to soundproof the room they were all in before Joseph would have been told about the current situation because the blonde-haired beauty was very positive that everyone would have woken up or jumped as high, if not higher than she did.

''To think that there's a Joestar who I didn't even know existed until now. I know that my mom, granny Erina and Speedwagon told me everything they knew about the Joestar family, but they haven't told me anything about having a youkai as one of them.'' Joseph said out loud while Kunou covered her birthmark again with her shirt.

''That's why we're here right now, Mr Joestar.'' Kakyoin said to the older man as he then looked at the mother of Kunou. ''Ms Yasaka, now that everyone's here, could you please tell us the reason to why your daughter has the Joestar Birthmark. Or perhaps, it would be more appropriate for me to ask who her father is, now wouldn't it?'' The teen asked.

''I guess you aren't wrong there, Kakyoin.'' Yasaka replied as she then looked at the only Hamon User in this room. ''Joseph Joestar, may I ask how much you know about a man in the Joestar family tree named George Joestar?'' She asked.

Joseph hummed. ''Depends on which one you're talking about. Are you talking about George Joestar I, who's the father of Jonathan Joestar, or George Joester II, who's known as my father?'' He asked.

''The first one.'' Yasaka answered.

He hummed for the second time. ''To be honest, not much. Speedwagon knew the most about him and the only thing he could tell me about him was that he was a true gentleman among gentlemen who sacrificed his life in order to save his son, Jonathan. If it wasn't for his action, then who knows how things would've ended up. That's all I can say.'' Joseph answered.

Probably knowing where this was going, Kakyoin's eyes went wide. ''Ms Yasaka, surely you're not trying to tell us that Mr George Joestar I is Kunou's father?!'' The teen said, making the other two Stand Users and the young youkai have their eyes now wide as well.

Yasaka couldn't help herself as she gained a small smile on her face at the words of the young man. ''You really are a smart one, Kakyoin.'' She said as her face then turned serious again. ''But, as a matter of fact, that's indeed what I'm saying. George Joestar, who probably was- No, who was absolutely the definition of a gentleman, was the father of Kunou here.''

Shock was written on their faces as they couldn't believe what they were hearing right now. The Stand Users because they now realise that the young youkai is actually the daughter of the ancestor of the Joestars while Kunou couldn't believe who her father actually was after all those years of not knowing.

''But that's impossible!'' Joseph exclaimed. ''As I said earlier, I don't know much about George Joestar, but I do know he was a true gentleman. There's no way a Joestar would have children with another woman while he's married!'' He said while knowing fully well that HE of all people shouldn't be saying that. ''Besides, even if it was true, then how come that your daughter still looks so young if she should be over the hundred now, right?!''

Even though he knew that Dio was also over the hundred since he was a vampire, his mind still decided to ask her that question.

''When it comes to ageing, we of the supernatural can live at least a hundred times longer than you humans can. though the ageing process is roughly the same as that of your race in the beginning, it starts to slow down significantly after we youkai turn into teenagers. So, even though Kunou is a hundred years older than that she actually looks, her age is still considered young for us. Not to mention that we can also use magic to make ourselves look a bit younger if it's necessary.'' Yasaka explained.

''And what about Mr George Joestar?'' Kakyoin asked. ''I don't want to sound rude or anything, but what made him a gentleman despite having two children with each one having a different mother? Not to mention, was he already married before he went with you or did he just leave you behind?''

The User of Hierophant Green didn't know much about the Joestar family of the past, but he did knew a few things by having asked the older Joestar what he knew about his ancestors during their trip to Egypt. And he has to admit, the history of the Joestars was pretty interesting.

''...That's because it's impossible for me to not see him as one.'' Yasaka replied after a short pause as she then began to explain. ''Allow me to start from the very beginning. More than one hundred years ago, at a December in 1867, I took a little vacation at a place called England for only a few days since I can't stay too long away from Kyoto. During that time, the unfortunate happened and I was in heat. In case you don't know, when a youkai gets in heat, it's so much worse than that of an animal such as a cat. When we are in this state, we just need to... Let's just say, getting a lot of pleasure would still be somewhat of an understatement.''

The three Stand Users knew fully well what the older fox meant with the last part.

''So, in order to relieve myself, I went outside and looked for the first capable man to help me to cool me down a bit. Shameless? Yes, I have to admit that it truly was. But, and to put it bluntly, I didn't care. Normally, I would've been able to resist with some help or just by myself since that wasn't the first time in all my years as a youkai. But at that moment, it was so bad and so suddenly, I had no other choice but to do so.'' Yasaka said.

''And then you saw him. My ancestor, that is.'' Jotaro said, earning a nod from the mother of Kunou.

''That's right. Not knowing who he was or wondering if he already had a certain someone, the moment I saw him was similar to that of a hungry predator licking its lips after having found its next meal. Acting like an innocent maiden that was in need of a strong gentleman, I brought him to my house, used my magic as some form of hypnotizing and then, well... You four can pretty much guess what happened for the next few hours.''

 _'She just had to ad 'few hours' at the end...'_ The four listeners thought simultaneously, all unconsciously agreeing that the last part was not needed to be added to the story.

''Anyway, after our night of fun, surprisingly, George was still awake. Not only that, but during our little moment of having fun in bed, I made my ears and tails appear for some reason to which he saw. Instead of freaking out after the magic worked out like I thought he would, he was rather fascinated by the sight of meeting a youkai personal. But, despite that small little fact, I've still decided to alter his memories of our night. But...'' Yasaka went silent for a second. ''But before I could even start casting my magic, I stopped myself after I saw the pain in his eyes.''

''Pain?'' Jotaro voiced out loud.

''The pain of having failed as a husband.'' Yasaka replied. ''George told me that a true gentleman doesn't lie to a woman, so he did honestly tell me that he enjoyed the night in bed with me. But, of course, that joy wasn't enough to overcome the pain in his heart for having cheated on his wife, with who he expecting a child with, which was all my fault. And yet, despite having explained to him why this has happened, he told me that it wasn't my fault at all in such a wonderful way that made him capture my heart. But, of course, I didn't want to make the situation even worse by telling him that. So, after all of that, George decided to head back to tell his wife about the two of us. Despite ignoring the fact that it was in the middle of the night''

''Why would Mr George tell his wife the truth?'' Kakyoin asked. ''Don't get me wrong, I can perfectly understand why he would so that he could, somewhat, keep his pride as a gentleman. But didn't you just told us that you could change his memories or something like that? Surely that would've been a better thing to do, right?'' He asked.

''I did tell him I could do such thing after he mentioned me that he would inform his wife, but he just answered that he was a gentleman and that he would never lie to a woman, so let along his very own wife. Respecting his decision, I told him I would go with him so that I could tell Mary Joestar, his wife, everything as well.'' Yasaka said.

''Does that mean you've told the both of them about the supernatural as well?'' Joseph asked.

''I practically had no other choice but to do so. Not only because George saw my ears and tails, but to explain the situation as good as possible as well. It was the least I could do.'' Yasaka answered. ''Though it took us some time, luckily, Mary has forgiven not only her husband but me as well. You had no idea how reassuringly I felt for being forgiven by such nice people after what I've done that could've ended their relationship for good.'' She said as she then gained a sad look on her face. ''Unfortunately though, roughly half a year later, their carriage had an accident and fell into a ravine. Though George and his only few months old son survived the crash, the same couldn't be said about Mary though.''

''It must have been a shock for you as well, wasn't it?'' Joseph asked, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

''That's right. During that half year, I've actually become good friends with both of them despite the way how it all started.'' Yasaka finished with a small chuckle as her face then formed into a sad frown. ''But not only was it hard to miss a friend now but telling George that I was pregnant as well. Especially to tell it after the accident.''

The room was silent for a second.

''So Kunou really is the daughter of our ancestor, huh?'' Jotaro asked, breaking the silence. ''Making her, what, my great-great-great aunt or something despite looking like she might be just as old as I am?''

''Great-great-great-great aunt, to be exact.'' Yasaka said in a bit of a playful way.

The delinquent released a sigh as he adjusted his cap. ''Yare Yare. What's next, an uncle who's freaking younger than me?''

While almost everyone was having a small laugh at the words of the younger Joestar, Joseph was almost choking in his own spit.

As they were all done with laughing, Kakyoin looked back to the blonde beauty ''Ms Yasaka, getting back on track, did Mr George Joestar even knew he was going to be a father again?'' The young Stand User asked.

''Though everything that has happened, I've managed to still tell him the truth a month before my little Kunou appeared as it was impossible to hide it from him for another day. Saying that he was shocked after hearing that would be an understatement.'' She said the last sentence with a small smile. ''Anyway, after a very long conversation of what the best thing was that we could do, we've both decided to keep everything a secret while still being there for each other if one of us needs help. I still don't know why, but we both just somehow agreed with our term. Though as much as I wanted to start something romantic with him, it was clear that Mary was still deep inside his heart. Not wanting to ruin everything again, I've accepted the fact that I can never be with him and continued living on with him as nothing more but friends.'' She finished, as silence then filled the room once again.

But, just like earlier, it didn't stay quiet for that long.

''You're still missing him, don't you?'' Out of all the people in this room, it was Jotaro who asked her that question after hearing the sad tone in the woman's voice at the end.

''Yes, I still do.'' Yasaka replied. ''Especially after I've found out about his death. Kunou was almost 20 at that day of the sad truth, but she still didn't know a single thing about her father. That is, to this day, of course.'' Having said that, she aimed her eyes at her daughter. ''You OK, sweety? You've been quiet this whole time.''

''...Well, what can I say?'' Kunou replied after a short silence. ''I mean, I have so many questions, yet it's like I'm unable to ask them. I... I just don't know.'' She said.

''Well, considering you just got lots of information in a short amount of time, not to mention that you have a much bigger role in here than the three of us, I guess it makes sense why you don't have the proper reaction to all of this.'' Kakyoin said, trying to comfort the girl. ''When it comes to me, JoJo and Mr Joestar, we've been informed how every supernatural being actually exists since yesterday. Though it's still something big for us, even still at this very moment, it's not on the same scale as what you've just been told right now as you now finally know more about your father, the bond you have with the Joestar family and a bit more of your mother's past. So, as I said earlier, your reaction makes perfect sense.''

''Kakyoin's right.'' It was Jotaro who said that as he then stood up. ''The three of us will be heading home, by train if we have to, while you should take it easy and have your own little conversation with your mother without us around you. Sounds good?'' He asked, earning a small nod from the youkai.

''If I'm not mistaking it, there should be Speedwagon Foundation here in Kyoto. I could give them a call and maybe they could even pick us up with a helicopter?'' Joseph suggested as he and the other Stand User back on their feet as well.

''As long as you're not the one controlling the damn thing, old man, then fine by me. We've been through more than enough plane crashes with those flying skills of yours, remember?'' Jotaro said, earning a chuckle from Kakyoin while the older Joestar clicked his tongue, taking the words of his grandson, despite being true, as an insult.

 _'Just how many crashes have they been through during their trip to Egypt?'_ Yasaka thought with curiosity.

Done with annoying his grandfather, Jotaro looked back at the ruler of the Youkai. ''We'll be leaving you two alone then. And for your information, there better be no more secrets like these from us anymore, got it?''

Yasaka shook her head. ''Of course not. I'm saying this a lot lately, but all of you have deserved to know all of this as well. I only made the mistake by not telling about Kunou's past the moment I knew you two are descendants of George Joestar. I hope you can forgive me?'' She asked the three humans.

''Don't worry, Ms Yasaka.'' Kakyoin was the first one to answer. ''If I have to be honest, though not being a Joestar, I would've like to hear about this earlier. But the more I think about it, I can kinda see why you would keep this as a secret.'' The teen said as he then looked at his fellow Stand Users. ''How about you two?''

''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' Jotaro simply answered.

Joseph nodded. ''Now then, how about we head home already and give the two ladies some time alone?'' He asked the two teens who both agreed with him. ''Now then, Ms Yasaka, Ms Kunou, until we meet again.''

With that, the three Stand Users left the two youkais alone, giving them the time and space to talk with each other.

''So...'' Yasaka spoke, breaking the awkward silence in her room. ''Where do you want me to begin with?''

* * *

 **[Next Day, Kuoh]**

''You can't be serious, right?''

''I'm dead serious.''

Hearing a sigh on the other line from the phone in his right hand, Jotaro, who is back in his new house, had just explained to Polnareff almost everything that Yasaka told him yesterday about Kunou being the daughter of his great-great-great-grandfather, making the fox his great-great-great-great aunt despite looking to be the same age as him. So, in some ways, this means that Yasaka, the ruler of the youkais, was his great-great-great-grandmother.

Just the thought of all this could give the young Joestar a migraine.

Small fun fact, by the way. While it is currently 17:00 at Jotaro's place, in France, the home country of Polnareff, was currently 10:00.

''Guess this proves it.'' the French man said. ''Being a Joestar means you're living a bizarre life, huh?''

''That's an understatement if you ask me.'' Jotaro commented, earning a small laugh from the silver-haired Stand User. ''But enough about family drama, how's France?''

''As beautiful and as wonderful as ever. You know, you, Kakyoin and the others should come here to meet me and to see this place with own eyes. I can guarantee you that it won't be any waste of time.'' Polnareff said.

''That idea doesn't sound half bad, actually. I'll think about it.'' The teen said as he then looked at the clock on the wall. ''Anyway, we'll be calling you again sometime, alright?''

''Sure thing. And you know it, Jotaro. Whenever you need help, you can always count on me, got it?!'' Polnareff said.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the delinquent's face that faded as quickly as it came. ''Yeah, I'll be sure to remember it. Until we meet again.'' Jotaro said.

''See you and the others soon.'' Polnareff said as the two then ended their calls.

Placing the phone back on the cabinet, Jotaro heard the front door being closed as the door of the living room was then being opened. Now looking at his friend, the young Joestar saw how Kakyoin was carrying two small boxes.

''What's that?'' He asked.

''The uniform of our new school we have to be wearing.'' Kakyoin answered. ''Originally, they were supposed to arrive yesterday. But, thanks to you being almost two meters tall, it took a day extra. Anyway, why not take a look already.'' He then placed both boxes on the table.

Now standing in front of the boxes, Jotaro took the one with his name on it and began to open it. Taking a look at his new school uniform, the first thing he noticed was the fact that he was now going to wear a jacket instead of a coat. The second one was that the colours of his new uniform matched pretty good with his hat when it comes to colour. Meaning that he doesn't have to buy a new one.

''So, what do you think, JoJo?'' Kakyoin asked.

''Might need to get used to it now that I'll be wearing a jacket instead of a coat from now on. Besides that, it looks decent enough.'' Jotaro answered.

''Looks like we're on the same boat here.'' Kakyoin said. ''I've been thinking to put them on in the next day so I can get used to it before we are in school. How about you?'' He asked.

''I guess I'll do the same. But for now, I need a smoke.'' Jotaro said, grabbing his pack of cigarettes

Chuckling at the words of the tall teen, an idea appeared in Kakyoin's head. ''JoJo, how about we take another walk through this place. We still only know so much about this place, so why not getting to know Kuoh a bit better than what we do now?'' He suggested.

Jotaro shrugged his shoulders. ''Why the hell not. It's better than sitting on the couch and doing nothing all day.'' The teen answered as he and Kakyoin then headed outside. ''By the way, any news about Kunou?'' He asked as he then lighted up the cigarette between his lips.

While Jotaro was on the phone with Polnareff, Kakyoin was in the meantime calling the two youkais to know how they were doing.

The cherry lover nodded. ''Yeah, she said she would be back on Monday, which is the day after tomorrow when our school starts, saying how she wants to catch up things with her mother.'' He informed his friend. ''It's quite understandable if you ask me. Having been told such a huge information yesterday, she probably wants to learn every single detail of it while also increasing the bond with her mother again. Hoping that she would never keep secrets as big as these from her.''

Nodding at the words of Kakyoin, the delinquent took a drag of his cigarette as he then blew the smoke into the air.

* * *

 **[Park of Kuoh]**

''There's a stray devil in this park?''

The question came from a beautiful looking teenaged girl with an hourglass figure that could make any man go crazy while wearing the female school uniform of Kuoh Academy. She has very long, raven-coloured hair tied in a ponytail, with an orange ribbon to keep it in place, and a pair of beautiful purple eyes.

''That's right. I was also informed by my brother that this stray isn't very strong, which is the reason why only the two of us are here while Koneko and Kiba are busy with their contracts.''

The answer to the question came from a teenaged girl of equal beauty and having an hourglass figure just like the other one and was also wearing the very same uniform. She has long, crimson-coloured hair that reached her thighs and a pair of beautiful blue eyes that somehow both matched perfectly with each other.

By respective order, the two girls are known as Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory. The former one is the second most popular in Kuoh Academy while the latter one is known as the most popular one of the whole school.

Though both of them look nothing more but as two very beautiful girls in their late teens, don't let their appearance fool you. As a matter of fact, the two girls are actually devils.

''But we must hurry. There already have been a few casualties here lately and I have a feeling it's all because of him.'' Rias said.

''Anything else you know about our target?'' Akeno asked.

''Since my brother knows the strength of my peerage pretty well, he told me that we could easily take him down with the strength of our magic as well as that our guy, despite being physically strong, is both weak in the speed and magic department.'' Rias informed her.

''Sounds good to me.'' Akeno said as she then gained a blush on her face while placing a hand on her left cheek. ''Mind if I have some fun with him?''

Seeing the face of her best friend, Rias could only release a sigh while her smile was still stuck on her face. This is just the one thing she has to deal with by being friends with the black-haired beauty. Not only does she has a masochistic side, but a very sadistic as well. But, having been friends for a long time now, Rias has gotten used to her friend's personality.

''Just don't take too long, OK?'' Rias answered.

''Can't promise anything!'' Akeno said in a playful tone with a small laugh at the end. ''Besides-''

 **''ORA!''**

As a sudden war cry echoed through the park, Rias and Akeno looked ahead of them to see how a few trees were falling to the ground after the mighty bellow from whoever it came from. Looking at each other, both girls were thinking that this had to be the stray devil's doing. Without wasting any second, they nodded to each other as they then quickly headed towards their destination.

* * *

 **[Two Minutes Earlier]**

After a half an hour of walking later, the sky now slowly being painted in orange, and having seen even more that Kuoh had to offer for the two heroes while Jotaro had bought an extra pack of cigarettes since the one with him only had a few left, the two males were now walking through the park of this town. For some reason, the park was pretty quiet as only the Stand Users were there. Perhaps a bit too quiet for their taste.

''JoJo.'' Kakyoin spoke.

''Yeah, we're not alone.'' Jotaro replied as both teens could feel how someone from the shadows was watching them judging by the amount of bloodlust. ''We know you're here so stop hiding already you jackass!'' He exclaimed after he and Kakyoin both stood still.

''Fucking hell.''

Looking at their left, both Stand Users were now looking at a pale, young man who was almost just as tall as the young Joestar. The young man had spiky black hair and a pair of blood red-coloured eyes with a small scar across the left one. He was wearing a black leather jacket that was unzipped, revealing a red shirt underneath it, black jeans that were kept in place by a red belt and a pair of black and white sneakers.

''And here I am, thinking that I could kill you guys in the easiest way possible.'' He shrugged his shoulders as a wicked grin grew on his face. ''Oh well, not that it's gonna change a single damn thing, of course.''

''Killing us, huh?'' Jotaro said out loud. ''I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I'm not in a good mood right now thanks to the past days. So if you keep talking crap like the annoying punk you are, you'll be staying in the hospital for a couple of weeks.'' He answered.

''Well I'll be damned? Didn't expect you two humans to stay so strong on your feet after being told that today is the day that you'll die. Colour me impressed.'' The young man said with a small chuckle at the end. ''Oh well, like I said earlier, it's not gonna change a single fucking damn thing here.''

''And what makes you believe you can kill us so easily?'' Kakyoin asked.

''That's an easy one.'' The young man said as he then made two bat-like wings appear from his back. ''It's because there's no way humans could defeat a devil like me.'' The young man said with a smirk. But, to his surprise, the two humans seem to be unfazed by his wings.

''A devil, huh?'' Jotaro said as he then lowered his cap while releasing a sigh. ''Yare Yare Daze. Not even a week of knowing about you guys and I already have to fight one. Just my luck.'' He looked back at the devil. ''Oh well, let's just make this quick.''

Hearing the tone of the human and the way how he just stood there really annoyed the devil right now. Who the hell does this human think he is, acting all high and mighty while he should be down on his knees and be begging for his life.

''Though I'm surprised you know about the supernaturals being real, it really pisses me off with how casual you two are acting.'' The devil said in a very annoyed tone. ''You wanted to end this quickly? Fine, have it your way!'' He exclaimed as he then leapt with an impressive speed towards the tall human.

 _'Not acting cocky anymore now eh, you little shit. By the time you realise I'm in front of you, it'll be way too late to react as I will be tearing your ugly head from your-'_

 **''ORA!''**

Before the devil could have finished the speech in his mind, he received a powerful blow against his skull from a humanoid, purple figure that suddenly appeared in front of the tall teen. Flying through the park, the black-haired devil felt how his body crashed through a total of four trees as the fifth one stopped him in his track.

''I'd expected that devils would be faster than that.'' Kakyoin said aloud after what just happened.

''Fucking shit. Just my fucking luck.''

Looking back at the devil, the two teens saw how he was able to remove the broken tree from his body without any problem whatsoever.

''Seems he's more of a power type which could explain why he's slower than what we both thought he would be.'' Jotaro said to his fellow Stand User.

''Of course, I have to be fighting a Stand User.'' The devil said in an annoyed tone. But the look on his face quickly turned into a smirk as he then picked two large rocks, one with each hand, that happened to be close by. ''Oh well, guess that means that things won't be getting boring out here.''

Having said that, the non-human threw the two rocks at the delinquent with an amazing amount of force behind it. But that little move didn't make the human move from his spot as his Stand stood in front of him that easily destroyed each rock with one punch. But the devil wasn't done there as he quickly leapt once again towards the Stand of the human.

Standing in front of the physical manifestation of the human's fighting spirit, the devil reared his right arm back as he went for a straight jab. Seeing the attack coming, Star Platinum answered the incoming fist by also going for a straight jab with the same arm.

But, the moment the two fists connected with each other, the devil could immediately feel how the power of the purple Stand was overwhelming that of his as he witnessed and felt how his fist and forearm were both broken and bleeding in an instant. Roaring and cursing in pain as his right arm was now unusable for this fight, the devil decided to go for a different plan as he jumped at least five meters high into the air.

''DIE!'' The devil exclaimed, doing a frontflip to gain momentum so that he could perform a powerful axe kick against his prey. But the devil underestimated the speed of the Stand that belonged to the human who managed to block his leg with both arms. ''What?!''

Having successfully protected his proprietor, Star Platinum grabbed the leg of his opponent with one hand, turned a full circle, giving the devil the experience of having full wind pressure against his body, and slammed him straight against the ground that made the winged man lose all the air in his lungs while coughing a handful of blood.

Not done yet, Star Platinum held the devil by the leg in front of him as he then drove his left fist in its opponent's guts, making the non-human lose all the air in his lungs while flying just above the ground, again crashing with his body through a few trees as the fourth one stopped him in his track.

 _'This can't be! How can this asshole win against me! He's nothing but a damn human!'_ The devil thought, not believing the outcome of this fight.

''You're still alive, huh?''

Red eyes went wide as the devil saw that the human was now already in front of him.

''Now then, I have a question for you.'' Jotaro said as he picked the devil up by the collar of his shirt easily with his right hand only. ''You sounded pretty confident about killing me and Kakyoin. Tell me, we aren't the first pair of humans you wanted to kill, right? If so, how many have you killed so far?''

Out of all the answers the teen thought the devil would give him, the delinquent didn't expect to hear a chuckle coming from the devil.

''Hehehe. To be honest, I've already forgotten how many humans I have eaten so far. If a devil's hungry, then he's gotta eat as much as he can, you know?'' The devil spoke, surprising the two humans that he said 'eaten' instead of 'killed'. ''But what I do know is how foolish you are. I'm right in-fucking-front of you and you've decided to be dumb enough to drop your guard you fucking idiot!'' He exclaimed as he then aimed his non-broken hand for the human's head so that he could crush his skull. ''NOW DIE!''

But, unfortunately for the devil, his left hand never reached its destination as the very same figure who smashed him to the ground earlier appeared again who simply grabbed him by the wrist.

''The only idiot in this place is you for believing I had dropped my guard.'' The young Joestar said, receiving a scared look from the devil after he saw how serious the faces that he and his Stand were showing him. ''And speaking of eating, my Stand happens to be very hungry right now. But, unlike an asshole like you who only eats us humans as dinner, Star Platinum fills his stomach-

-by beating the shit out of bastards like you.''

 **''ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!''**

Jotaro's Stand, who was as ruthless and as powerful as ever against his opponents, punched the devil with such speed and such power, making it for the supernatural being feel like he was getting hit by a road roller from at least 20 different directions, simultaneously, with each of them going at least 300mph. As this merciless fury of fists lasted for a solid five seconds, surely having turned all the bones in the devil's body into dust by now, Star Platinum roared one final **'ORA'** as he then planted his fist in the devil's face and dragged him to the ground-

 **BOOM**

-And created a car-sized crater in the progress thanks to its overwhelming strength.

''Let's see if you can still eat now with all those teeth of your gone.'' Jotaro said.

Having finished his job, Star Platinum disappeared as the teen then returned to his fellow Stand User while leaving the near-dead devil on the ground who didn't have a single tooth left in his mouth.

''You would think that living a normal life seems to be out of the question now that we've already encountered a devil.'' Kakyoin said.

The delinquent released a sigh. ''Unfortunately, I think you're right.'' Jotaro said as he then grabbed one of the two boxes of cigarette that had only a few left inside of it. Placing the object between his lips, he lit the cigarette up with his lighter. ''I think it's about time we head home, don't you think?'' Jotaro asked that followed up by taking a drag as he then blew the smoke from his mouth.

''That would be a smart idea. It's getting late and we still need to cook some dinner. Any ideas to what?'' Kakyoin asked his best friend.

''Anything's fine by me.'' Was Jotaro's simple answer as the two teens headed towards their place while having a small conversation on their way home.

Meanwhile, hiding in the bushes, Rias and Akeno couldn't believe what they just saw. Sure, the two have heard about Stands and how powerful they can be, but that doesn't change the fact that they were amazed by the performance that the Stand of the tall young man. The amount of power and speed that the purple Stand had behind his punches was something they have never seen in their lives.

''To think that such a powerful Stand could even exist.'' Rias spoke out loud. ''What do you think, Akeno?''

''I'll say. He just beat that devil without breaking a sweat with that crazy Stand of his. And with how his friend reacted pretty normal with what just happened, I assume he's a Stand User as well.'' Akeno answered. ''But I'm curious about those two humans though. Both of them seemed to be like students but those uniforms aren't that of Kuoh. Could it be that they might be the rumoured transfer students that everyone's been talking about in school lately?'' She asked.

''To be honest, a part of me does hopes so. If they are, then we won't have to search for them as we will see them again on Monday which is only two days away from now.'' Rias said.

''I hope so as well.'' Akeno said. ''I sure wouldn't mind getting those two studs in our school.''

Rias chuckled at the playful words of her best friend. But she does have to admit that was right, both the males looked pretty handsome.

''Anyway, I think it's time for us to take out the trash.'' The crimson-haired beauty said as she then walked towards the stray devil with Akeno following her steps.

 _'And maybe...'_ Rias thought. _'Just maybe, he could also be my answer against him.'_

Seeing the look on her best friend's face, Akeno was very positive what Rias was thinking about. And, just like her, Akeno hoped as well that the giant of a teen could be a great amount of help as well.

* * *

 **[Hyoudou's Residence]**

Sitting on his desk and repeatedly tapping with the blunt end of his pencil on his math homework that he has almost finished, which is the last one of all his homework that he had to finish this weekend, at a slow pace was none other than Issei Hyoudou who had his chin rested on his left hand while looking towards the now dark sky through the window of his room.

 _'I wonder what his reaction would've been if he knew I have a girlfriend now...'_ The young man thought, thinking about the very same person he thought about yesterday on the bridge before he met with Yuuma.

In case you are still wondering about who the brown-haired teen was thinking about, believe it or not, the man in his thoughts was actually about his father.

To explain things simply, Issei doesn't know a single thing about his very own father. He does ask his mother some few questions about him, but she herself didn't know that much about him herself as she stated that their 'relation', if you could even call it like that, was a very short one. Basically, a one night stand.

And that's all. Though it was something, it was definitely close to nothing.

Releasing a sigh as he tapped the pencil to his homework for the last time, Issei placed the thin object on his desk before he would continue making the annoying sound. Now sitting straight up on his chair as he held his right fist in front of him, the young man breathed in a specific way as he then witnessed how his hand was surrounded with electricity-like sparks.

It was Hamon.

But, of course, Issei doesn't know a single damn thing about Hamon since he found about this mysterious power of his by a mere accident.

But that doesn't change that we know things about it. Anyway, back to the story.

 _'I still have no idea what the hell these crazy spark-thingies are, but right now, every time I see them, I kinda feel like an anime or manga protagonist who just discovered they have superhero-like powers who then gets trained to get stronger and learns how to control it.'_ Breathing like a normal person now, the sparks decided to disappear. _'I wonder if I've inherited this from my dad? Maybe he had these weird sparks too. Now that I think about it, I've never considered the chance of mom having these sparks.'_

Deciding to keep this a secret from everyone, not even his own mother knows about these sparks of his. One part of him wanted to ask her the question if he inherited this power because of her. But, if that's not the case, then who knows what her reaction would be after seeing some sparks dancing around her son while breathing so weird.

With that, Issei let an annoyed groan escape from his mouth. ''Ah man, the more I think about all these kinds of things, the more questions I gain.'' He said out loud, not liking this at all. ''Oh well, thoughts for another time. After I'm done with this nightmare that's known as homework, I better start looking for some nice clothes for my date with Yuuma tomorrow.''

But not even being capable of grabbing his pencil, the young man heard someone knocking on his door.

''Yeah?'' Issei replied as he then saw his mother opening the door of his room.

''Hey, Issei. Just wanted to tell that it's getting late already.'' His mother informed him.

''Yeah, I already know. Just going to finish my homework and look for some clothes I'll be wearing tomorrow so I can look good for Yuuma. Even though I always look handsome as hell.'' He said with a smug look on his face, making his mom sweatdrop, ''After that, I'll get in bed right away.'' The young man told his mother as he then grabbed his pencil.

The mother of the house looked at her son in silence as the sound of Issei's pencil over his book was all that could be heard in his room.

''...You're still thinking about him, don't you?'' She asked, making the hand of her child that was writing the answer to one of the math questions stop moving.

''...I don't think I'm the only one who can't stop thinking about him, now am I?'' He asked the person who raised him.

''Unfortunately, you're not wrong.'' She said as she then wanted to close the door, but something came into her mind. ''Anyway, just get in bed before twelve and make sure you brush your teeth good enough, OK?''

''Yes, mom. I know...'' Issei sighed, making his mother chuckle at his reaction as she then left her son alone in his room so he can do his remaining homework in peace. Having his homework finished as quickly as he could, the young man immediately started to choose what for clothes he should be wearing for the next day.

But, little did Issei know, that tomorrow would be the day that his life won't be that of a normal human anymore.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, LuigiTheBest here.**

 **First things first, bet you all didn't think that George Joestar I would be Kunou's father, huh?**

 **Now that you all know that Kunou is at least a hundred years older than Jotaro, I hope you can all understand why she's older than that she actually is when it comes to canon. Now I'm going to be honest with you all, I couldn't find a single damn thing how the ageing works with devils, youkais and all the other supernatural beings if they are still a child or are teenagers when they are 100, so I've decided to make her appear as the same age as Jotaro. If I'm wrong about this and she should still be young, then I hope you can forgive my mistake and won't hate the story for it.**

 **Now to a different character, Issei Hyoudou. I bet all of you are curious about who his father is, right? At least, I think you all are... Anyway, back to the main point. As to who his father is, you guys have to wait for a bit (Even though it's not that hard to guess who it could be, to be honest).**

 **Anyway, hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. If you did or didn't, let me know in the review. If you guys have any question left for little old me, then sent me a PM.**

 **LuigiTheBest.**


End file.
